All good things must come to an end!
by Ann Murry
Summary: What new challenges await our friends in Dodge! Continuing the saga I started but this one focuses heavily on Doc and Julie's life together.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty opened the door to an ante room within the tiny chapel and smiled when she seen Julie dressed in a beige chiffon dress. The bride stood calm and collected as Abelia fixed her veil before taking a step back to stand near Kitty.

"Well," Julie said eagerly. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Kitty replied taking her old friend's hand. "I'm so glad you and Doc are going to be together."

"He does need someone," Abelia replied with a nod. "No one should spend their life alone or as long as he has."

"But," Julie said with a slightly sad expression. "I know why he did and I understand, he's probably hesitant now."

Kitty sighed deeply in thought while she remembered Doc's story about the loss of his first wife and child. While there would be no children for him and Julie, at least the man she considered a father would have someone to share the rest of his life with.

Julie turned back around toward the mirror and smiled as Abelia and Kitty watched. "I'm ready," she said excitedly.

Robert yawned as Doc fiddled with his string tie before pulling at the collar of his shirt. After Robert yawned a second time, the older man looked in the young physicians direction and grinned. "I told you it was going to take that baby all night to arrive."

"I know, I know," Robert said stifling another yawn. "I swear, I'll never figure out why babies always come in the middle of the night!"

"At least the baby came before morning," Doc replied as Robert nodded.

"And, he's healthy," Robert said smiling broadly. "Newly and Vera deserve a healthy baby."

"Yes, they do," Doc said as the door opened behind them and Festus stepped inside.

"Miss Kitty, says it's time!" Festus announced eagerly before breaking into a smile. "Never thought, I'd saw the day that an ol scudder like you'd be gettin married up!"

"I thought the same thing about you," Doc retorted before heading into the chapel. "Is Matt ready?"

"Yep," Festus said with a quick nod. "The judge is already at the front of the church a waitin."

"Well then," Doc said taking a deep breath. "Lets not keep him waiting any longer."

Julie nervously wrung her hands while she waited for Kitty to return and tell her it was time to go. They'd spent more than six months preparing for this moment and now that it was upon her, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Knowing how Doc had suffered in the past from his first marriage and not wanting him to go though such an ordeal again was a big responsibility on her part. But, Julie felt confident in their love for each other that neither one of them would ever intentionally hurt the other. Which was one reason why she agreed to marry the doctor in the first place. She never wanted to let him down.

"Everyone's ready, Julie," Kitty said suddenly appearing at the door. "Are you?" Kitty asked after seeing the expression on her mentors face.

"Yes," Julie replied breaking into a smile. "I'm ready!"

Doc took a deep breath to clear his head before he met Matt's eyes and nodded as the Judge grinned.

"Yer as nervousie as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockin chairs, ain't ya Doc?" Festus said quietly as Doc gave him a look.

"Hush!" Doc replied harshly as the pianist started to play the traditional wedding march.

Festus smiled smugly before he grinned at Robert beside him. The normally calm doctor wiped his brow as the hill man shook his head. He wasn't even as nervous as Doc on his own wedding day.

The people in the chapel stood and turned their attention toward the end of the isle as Abelia and Kitty made their way to the front of the chapel. Once they took their positions across from Doc and Robert, Julie then started toward the front. The bride carried a simple bouquet of wild flowers in her hands.

Doc locked eyes with Julie and held them as she made her way slowly toward him. His heart threatened to pound right out of his chest when he realized in just a few moments, this woman would be his wife. He smiled slightly at the thought before he felt his chest suddenly constrict. Feeling lightheaded and short of breath, he reached out and grabbed Festus arm before he sank into unconsciousness.

"Doc!" Festus said as his best friend collapsed into his arms.

Robert was already in motion as his father gently lowered the older man to the floor. "The ol scudder done fainted dead away!" Festus said reassuringly when he seen Julie's worried expression.

At first glance, Robert would have agreed with his father but after he noticed the ashen color of Doc's face, his clammy skin and shallow breaths, it all indicated to him a problem with the heart. For the moment, the physician forgot everyone around him and focused solely on Doc's condition. Loosening the tie, he quickly undid the first few buttons of Doc's shirt before looking up. "Pa, I need my bag," Robert yelled above the worried tones of everyone talking at once. He wrapped his fingers around Doc's wrist while everyone else could only watch and wonder what happened.

"Robert?" Matt said as the physician looked worried.

"We need to get everyone out of here, Matt," he barked as he kept his fingers wrapped around Doc's wrist. "I have to have room to work."

Kitty and Abelia both flanked Julie as Matt cleared the chapel and Festus returned with Robert's black medical bag.

"What's wrong with him, Son?" Festus asked as Robert pulled out his stethoscope and a vial of pills. "I thought the ol scudder just passed out!"

"So did I," Robert said listening intently to the older man's chest before opening the vial of pills. "Unfortunately, he didn't," he said taking one of the pills and slipping it into Doc's mouth. "I believe, it's some kind of heart attack."

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Julie asked worriedly as everyone's eyes turned to Robert.

"Wal, course he is," Festus said quickly. "Why, Robert's had attacks like that, ain't ya son?"

Robert shook his head no. "What I've got is completely different than this, Pa and I've got my age on my side. Doc," Robert said before affectionately caressing the older man's hand. "Is an old man and an attack like this...is not going to be good."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting back in his chair next to Doc's bed, Robert ran a hand across his tired face and closed his eyes. Three days, he thought wearily. Doc had been comatose since the heart attack and he worried that his mentor and friend might not wake up. But, Doc's heart continued to beat. Sometimes normally other times not so much.

Robert went over in his head again for any medicine he may have over looked that could help the older man recover but even as he did, he knew already in his heart that he'd tried everything. He had him on the highest dose of Hawthorn that he dare try. To much could harm more than help. He would have already sent out telegram's to the doctors at the University that he knew had experience in matters of the heart but he already knew that most patients in Doc's current state would eventually succumb to the effects of the attack and die. But, Robert wasn't willing to even think about that outcome.

"C'mon Doc," he said sitting forward to take Doc's hand. "I know you got some fight left in you!" Squeezing the hand gently, Robert continued. "I'm not letting you go without a fight!"

Closing his eyes, he bent his head in silent prayer and hoped when he opened them again, the older man would be staring back at him. But that wasn't the case. Instead, Robert looked toward the door when he heard footsteps coming into the ward.

"Is there any change?" Julie asked before retaking her seat at Doc's side.

"I'm afraid not," Robert replied quietly. "All we can do is wait and pray."

Matt's mind wandered as he looked over the paperwork on his desk. Not knowing what was happening over at the hospital with Doc bothered him more than he'd let anyone know but he had duties to perform and as much as he hated to, he was going to have to continue on as if nothing was wrong. He sighed loudly when Kitty walked in. "Any news?"

"No," Kitty replied sadly as Matt shook his head. "I sure wish, he'd wake up!"

"So do I," Matt replied hesitantly. "Kitty, I have to leave."

"No, Matt!" Kitty said walking toward his desk. "Can't you postpone the cases until we know something."

"I sure wish that I could," Matt said honestly. "But, there's a few cases that have to be taken care of or the statue of limitations will take affect and the men charged will be freely walking the streets."

"You're not talking about petty crimes, are you Matt?"

"No," Matt replied in a serious tone. "I'm talking about killers here, Kitty. You know I can't let that happen!"

"I know, Matt," Kitty replied with a quick nod. "I know."

"Festus and I will return as soon as we can," Matt said getting to his feet. "I'll let you know which town we're in along the way and if anything happens..." he said trailing off as Kitty nodded.

"I'll wire you, good news or bad," Kitty replied as Matt embraced her.

Abelia watched in trepidation as Festus dressed himself in their bedroom. All the while, he was careful to conceal each gun he carried to protect himself and Matt.

"I swear," she said handing him the gun belt he wore around his waist. "I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with you carrying all those guns."

"I don't think that I'll ever be okay with it either," he muttered while fastening the gun belt. "But the truth is, if in it saves Matthew's life and gets me home ta you, Bee. Then that's what I'll do."

"I know, you're right," she said lowly. "But, it don't mean I have to like it."

Abelia stood up as Festus picked up a carpet bag of clothes at his feet. "C'mon now," he said glancing at the time. "The stage'll be here soon, I got ta be getting to Matthew's office."

Julie brushed a stray lock of hair from her face before she took Doc's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Looking over at Robert, she said. "I don't suppose it would hurt anything if you wanted to go get some sleep."

Robert nodded before getting wearily to his feet. "That does sound like a good idea. I'll just be in the next room if you need me."

Julie nodded and then watched him go. For the first time since Doc's attack, she was finally alone with him. "I don't know if you can hear me or not Galen but I'm not giving up on you. I love you, you old goat!" She watched for any reaction even though she didn't expect one, she was nonetheless disappointed when Doc didn't so much as flutter an eye lid. "Please wake up," she whispered softly before bending down to kiss his hand. "I miss you."

Kitty and Abelia watched the stage make it's way out of town with their respective husbands before Kitty nudged her friend. "Lets grab some dinner for Julie and Robert and then we'll go check on Doc."

"Alright," Abelia replied following Kitty to Delmonico's restaurant.

Festus settled into his seat across from Matt on the stage. Letting his hat fall over his eyes, the deputy quickly feel asleep. Matt read though his papers before giving up and letting the motion of the stage lull him into a deep sleep as well. They were the only passengers and according to the driver, there wasn't going to be anymore. They're first stop was a small town just outside of Fort Dodge and they'd be there by night fall.

Matt certainly didn't like the idea of leaving Dodge without knowing the outcome of Doc's condition but he had duties to perform and some stuff he could put off but others he couldn't and this was one of those times. The man being charged for murder was only days away from being released. Since Brooker death, the cases backed up on the former Marshal turned Judge and Matt was now having to playing catchup.

As the coach came to a stop, Festus who was now awake and alert existed the stage first and looked around outside before nodding at Matt. "This here ain't much of a town, Matthew," he said holding the door for the circuit judge.

"No, it's not," Matt said taking his brief case from the coach of the stage. "It more like a settlement of sorts."

"Makes me wonder what kinda law they got here," Festus replied uneasily.

"We'll find out soon enough," Matt said looking around. "But first, I want to find the telegraph office and send a wire to Kitty. Maybe she's got some news about Doc."


	3. Chapter 3

Festus stood vigilant outside the small telegraph office while Matt sent off a message to Dodge. The shanty town had its share of saloons and little else. The hill man had been in plenty of saloon fights in towns just like this one in his younger years so he knew the dangers that small towns like this one could bring.

"Matthew," Festus said when the Judge stepped out of the telegraph office. "I spotted a boarding house just over yonder," he said pointing across the street. "Seems ta be the only place in town ta get a room."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "Lets get a room while we wait for word on Doc."

Darkness and a muffled voice was the first thing Doc noticed as he started to come to. The second was an immense pressure and constant ache in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Doc felt like his heart was going to explode. Moaning in pain, a comforting voice stilled him. "Doc," Robert said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"I hear you," Doc replied forcing his eyes open. He focused on Robert's face before looking around the darkened ward. "What time is it?"

"About eight in the evening," Robert replied before placing the diaphragm of his stethoscope against Doc's chest. "Do you remember what happened?" Doc slowly shook his head no as Robert met his eyes. "You had a heart attack, Doc."

"No wonder, I feel so weak," Doc replied wearily before Robert nodded. "How bad?"

"Bad enough," Robert replied grimly. "You've been comatose for three days."

"Three days?" Doc asked quietly as Robert nodded.

"I've got you on a pretty high dose of Hawthorn but..." Robert said trailing off as Doc nodded.

"It hasn't been effective," Doc replied drawing in a quick breath before slightly smiling. "Looks like...you may be taking over for me sooner than you thought, son."

"Don't," Robert said gently squeezing Doc's withered hand. "I'm not giving up that easily and I don't want you to either."

"Not much fight left in me," Doc mumbled before suddenly closing his eyes.

Robert wrapped his fingers around the older man's wrist and sighed as Doc opened his eyes again. "Julie," he asked as Robert indicated the door with his head.

"She's resting in our office," Robert replied evenly before letting go of Doc's wrist, patting his hand, Robert smiled and said. "You rest and I'll go get her."

Robert was pleased when he watched the older man close his eyes. Walking across the hall, he opened the door to his and Doc's office and stepped quietly inside. Bending down, he gently nudged Julie until the woman started to sit up. "Doc's awake," he said when Julie looked up at him.

"How is he?" Julie asked slipping on her shoes.

"As well as he can be expected," Robert replied evasively. "I wouldn't let him talk to long, he's very weak."

"He's not going to get better, is he?" Julie asked as Robert's face went blank. "Please, be honest with me!"

"I really can't say for certain," Robert replied gently. "But, I'm going to do my very best."

"I know you will," Julie said before leaving the young physician alone.

Robert took the alone time to look over Doc's medical textbooks. He'd read though most of them before and during his classes at the university. Recalling what'd he'd read about matters concerning the heart, he knew it was likely that Doc's heart had a blockage which led to the attack. Unlike his condition, blockages were not easily treated with medication and surgical intervention was hit or miss. But, he'd have to decide shortly on what to do as Doc was quickly running out of time.

Matt dropped his carpet bag on one bed as Festus did the same with the second bed before the Judge looked around the room. "Not much to it, is there?"

"Better than camping out," Festus said looking around the sparsely furnished room. "Then again, I'm not so sure."

"I know what you mean," Matt said with a grin. "We'd better turn in. That case I'm hearing will be first thing in the morning."

"Alright, Matthew," Festus said with a nod. However, being Matt's only source of protection, it would be several hours before the hill man truly felt relaxed enough to finally allow himself to fall asleep.

Robert drifted in and out of sleep in a chair near Doc's bed while he slept in case the older man needed him. Julie fearful that he'd suddenly pass during the night remained at his side.

"You don't have to stay," Doc said as Julie moved closer to his bed. "I know you're tired and I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right you're not," Julie said forcibly before breaking into a grin. "You're staying right here with me."

"No place, I'd rather be," Doc said with a slight smile as Julie leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Galen," she said breaking the kiss.

Julie watched as Doc started to respond but he suddenly stopped and started gasping for air. "Robert!"

Startled, the younger physician came up out of his chair and raced to Doc's side. He had anticipated that something like this could happen so he already had nitroglycerin pills ready. After slipping one into Doc's mouth, he took his wrist and waited for the attack to subside. Exhausted, Doc closed his eyes as Robert looked at Julie. "Its over," he said gently as the woman wiped at her eyes. "I'll stay with him. You go get some sleep."

Julie nodded wordlessly and headed out of the ward to his and Doc's office. Afterward, Robert checked Doc's vital signs. Satisfied that his friend wasn't it any immediate danger, Robert brought his chair closer to Doc's bed and settled into it for what remained of the night. But even as he did, Robert's mind was formulating a plan. He knew what needed to be done. Because, each attack brought his mentor closer and closer to death. And he wasn't about to let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, after a fitful nights sleep, Robert pulled Julie and Kitty into his office early so he could explain to them what he thought his next course of action should be. "Doc's going to need surgery," he said slowly letting it sink in.

Julie's eyes widened in surprise as she looked from Robert to Kitty and then back to Robert again. "Are you sure? Can he survive such an operation?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know but it's his only chance for recovery," Robert said getting to his feet. Pacing the length of the office, he continued. "His heart attack was caused by a blockage, and left untreated, it's going to get worse, until..."

"He'll die?" Kitty asked as Robert became silent and then slowly nodded.

"His symptoms are getting worse and if I don't do something soon, he'll be to weak for me to do anything," Robert said sadly.

"Have you told, Doc?" Kitty asked meeting Robert's eyes.

"Not yet," he replied quietly. "I wanted you both to know what we were in for first."

Matt was just about ready when Festus head turned sharply toward the door as someone on the other side knocked. Drawing his revolver from its holster, he moved toward the closed door. "Who's there?" he asked though the door.

"Telegram for Judge Dillon," a disembodied voice replied.

Matt nodded as Festus slowly opened the door. An older man handed him an envelope before the hill man closed and latched the door again. Handing the telegram to Matt, Festus watched as the Judge opened the message and read it.

"Is it about, Doc?" Festus asked in concern when Matt folded the paper and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah," Matt said quietly. His eyes betrayed his emotion as he met Festus eyes. "Kitty said, he's not doing good at all and Robert's decided that the best course of treatment is to perform a very risky surgery that he's not sure Doc can recover from."

"When's he gonna do it, Matthew?" Festus replied worriedly shaking his head.

"It says, just as soon as he can," Matt replied. Patting his friends shoulder, the larger man sighed before he continued. "I'll wrap up these few cases as quickly as I can and then we'll head back home."

Robert walked alone into the ward where Doc had been since his heart attack. He trusted his abilities and hoped Doc felt the same way. He'd asked both Kitty and Julie to allow him to talk to Doc privately. He didn't want the older man to feel obligated to go though with the operation on account of Kitty and Julie being present.

"Robert," Doc said wearily when the younger man sat down beside him. "You look like someone with a lot on his mind."

"Is that your attempt at humor, old man," Robert said with a grin before listening to Doc's heart.

"Have to be in situations such as this," Doc stated slowly.

Robert's own chest tightened when he watched his mentor struggle for air. "We need to talk," he said as Doc nodded slowly. "I've read up and researched every possible way of making this better and Doc, you and I both know, it's not going to get any better," Robert stated as Doc listened intently. "Now, I know the odds are against us when it comes to doing surgery but it's our only option."

Doc closed his eyes before shaking his head no. "I'm an old man, son," he said opening his eyes to meet Robert's. "Do you really think I could survive such a procedure? Is it even worth it for you to try?"

"Would you rather die in this bed without trying?" Robert asked gently. "I'm not telling you to do it, Doc. It's your decision to make but if it were me, given everything you've got here and everyone, then your damn right, I'd try!"

Matt took the bench in the small room designated as his courtroom. He had a swirl of thoughts going though his head but once the defendants walked into the room, he cleared his mind in order to render the most impartial verdict he could.

The first two cases we're handled easily enough. A simple assault charge stemming from a bar fight and a repeat offender with sticky fingers. Nothing Matt hadn't heard before but the name of the next defendant threw the ex-Marshal for a loop.

"Nice to see you again, Marshal. Or should I say, Judge," the familiar voice said as Matt looked up in surprise. The man was slightly older but still portrayed a debonair gunfighter.

"Will Stambridge," Matt said with a wiry grin. "It says here, you killed a man for cheating at poker."

"That's right," Will replied arrogantly. "I don't recall there being any law against self defense, Judge Dillon."

"Weren't no self defense!" a man yelled from the gallery. "He killed my brother cause he beat him at the table!"

Festus had stood silently by but moved closer to Matt as Stambridge spoke up.

"There were at least three witnesses that saw his brother cheating," Will replied evenly. "When I called him on it, he drew a knife on me!"

"You have these three witnesses?" Matt asked as Will nodded. Three men stood up in the audience as Matt looked beyond Stambridge. "Alright, boys. What'd you see?"

"It was just like Will said," the first man stated. "We saw ol Paul holding back a card from the last hand."

"Sure did," the second man interjected. "His brother over there, wasn't even at the poker game!"

Matt sighed in frustration as it became clear the waste of time this case had suddenly turned out to be. "I don't see anything here that proves to me that your guilty of murder, Stambridge! Who brought up these charges?"

The sheriff stepped up next to Will. "I did your honor!"

Matt looked disgusted at the sheriff. Barely a man, he quivered when Matt turned his intense gaze upon him. "Look, son," he said with a clinched jaw. "You can't go around charging innocent people with murder unless you actually got a murder on your hands. I'm dismissing this case for lack of evidence!"

"Yes, sir," the younger man stammered before he looked at Will Stambridge. "Sorry, sir!"

"That's alright, Sheriff," Will said with a sideways grin before holding out his hands. "But, could you undo these cuffs."

Matt and Festus exchanged looks with each other as they saw Stambridge's right hand.

"Thank you, they were quite uncomfortable," he said as the Sheriff quickly unlocked the shackles and then Will hid his maimed hand in the pocket of his coat. "If I'm not needed any further, Judge," Will asked as Matt shook his head no. "I'll be leaving then."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt couldn't help but feel for the ex-gunfighter as he and Festus boarded the stage that would take them back to Dodge. "What's you suppose coulda happened ta him, Matthew?"

"I don't know," Matt said while remembering the time he, himself had lost the ability to use his right hand. Deciding that it was better to leave Dodge than to become a target, he eventually regained his ability to defend himself and return to his job. But a gunfighter that couldn't shoot? It was no wonder Stambridge was reduced to gambling. It was most likely the only way he could support himself and steer clear of trouble at the same time.

"I reckon we'll never know," Festus said with a yawn.

Matt grinned as the deputy settled into the seat across from him and just as with the trip out of Dodge, the hill man was soon fast asleep. The judge took the quiet time to read the paper as the stage rambled on toward home. But, half way to Dodge, the stage came to abrupt stop jolting the passengers inside.

"What happened?" Festus said coming up out of his seat.

"I don't know," Matt said sliding to the window. "What's going on driver?"

"There's a tree in the road, we can't pass," the driver said suddenly appearing at the window of the stage.

"Can we go around?" Festus asked as the driver shook his head no.

"That'll take hours to back track and find a different road," he said.

"We could unhitch the horses and use the rigging and the horses to move it," Festus said as Matt nodded.

"That's a good idea," Matt replied while taking off his coat. "We'd better get to it if we want to make up any lost time."

Robert left Doc alone with his thoughts while he went in search of the one man in town who could possibly render him some help with such a complicated procedure if Doc was willing to go though with the surgery.

Newly looked up from the reports on his desk as Robert walked into the jail.

"Newly," he said with a broad smile as the Marshal got to his feet. "How's Vera and the baby?"

"Fine," Newly replied proudly. "Vera says, he eats like a horse."

"That's good," Robert said with a nod. "I've been so busy caring for Doc, I hadn't had a chance to see about them."

"That's alright," Newly said with a nod. "We know you've had your hands full. How is Doc?"

"Well," the physician said with a sigh. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I may need your help."

"Mine!" Newly said eagerly. "How can I help?"

"I read the notes Doc wrote after you had to perform surgery on him in that ice house years ago," Robert stated as Newly nodded. "I've seen you work, your pretty fast when it comes to surgery and that's what I need! I'm trying to convince Doc that the only way he's going to have a chance in hell to survive this heart attack is though surgery. And if he agrees, I need an assistant that's quick with sutures in order to minimize the loss of blood."

"Robert," Newly said hesitantly. "I'd love to help out Doc, but that was years ago. I haven't had any practice!"

"I can help you," Robert said reassuringly. "I'll be right there to guide you. I wouldn't normally ask, Newly. But this is Doc's life we're talking about here!"

"Of course, I'll help," Newly said with a nod. "You just tell me when."

Doc knew his situation was grave. He could feel himself getting weaker by the hour and Robert was right, there wasn't anything either of them could do about it. But, was it better to die trying or just let nature take its course? It was his decision to make but he also had to think about Julie. She was the light at the end of this dark tunnel. He had looked forward to spending the rest of his life with her but he didn't think for one minute that it would be cut short. He owed her so much but was it selfish of him to think only of himself now or did he owe it to her to try and save himself.

"I think we got it, Matthew," Festus said tying off the rigging. "Tell the driver to get those horses moving!"

"Alright," Matt said starting toward the front of the stage.

As the hill man watched Matt disappear around the front of the stage, he jumped unexpectedly when several gunshots went off in the distance and he watched the driver fall to the ground. Quickly drawing his revolver, he yelled. "Git down, Matthew!"

Matt went to his knees, all the while cursing himself for not thinking to grab his own gun from inside the stage.

Festus eyes scanned the horizon looking for any movement as he quickly returned fire in the direction that he thought the shots came from.

"You see anything?" Festus asked quietly before looking around.

"Festus," Matt said pointing into a grove of trees. "There!"

"I see em," Festus replied handing Matt one of his guns. "Cover me, I'm gonna try and flush them out!"

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod as he started to shoot toward the trees.

Festus moved fast and furiously. He needed to get behind the assailants before Matt stopped shooting or he'd be detected. Reaching a higher vantage point, he looked down and saw two men. They looked to be nothing more than a couple of thief's looking to rob the stage. The downed tree must have purposely been placed there for that reason. The hill man aimed carefully and took out the first man. Before he could get the second man, he had to dive for cover as the man returned fire. Bullets ricocheted everywhere around him but Festus didn't realize he was hit until he felt the front of his vest becoming wet and sticky from his own blood. Looking down, he watched the second man go down from a single gunshot from somewhere above him. Twisting to look up the hill, he was surprised to see, Will Stambridge staring down at him.

"Looks like you could use some help, deputy," he said just before Festus passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt stood up straight as the shooting stopped. Starting up into the hill side in search of Festus, his eyes widened in surprise when Will Stambridge came toward him carrying his unconscious deputy.

"Matt," Stambridge said with a nod before gently placing Festus into the coach and stepping back. "I heard the shots and thought I'd come check it out."

"I'm glad you did," Matt said opening Festus shirt to get a better look at the wound.

"How bad is it?" Will asked as Matt did his best to clean and quickly bandaged the wound before he stood up.

"Shoulder wound. I've got the bleeding stopped for now," he said in concern. "Help me move that tree and hitch up these horses, will you? I got to get him back to Dodge!"

"Sure," Stambridge said following Matt to where the drivers body lay. "Afterward, we'll bury him."

"Yeah," Matt said taking the reins of the horses. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it," Stambridge said with a grin. "I feel, I owe you one."

Matt wasn't sure he wanted to know in what way Stambridge owed him. So, he decided, discretion was the better part of valor. After the horses were hitched to the stage and the driver buried, he started to climb into the drivers seat but Will stopped him.

"I'll drive," he said indicating the coach. "Your friend in there might need you."

"You sure, you can?" Matt asked as Stambridge consciously hid his hand.

"You saw that, did you?" Will replied angrily shaking his head. "I run up against a man that was better with his gun than me. The Doc that took care of it said, he did the best he could but I'm not so sure he didn't do it on purpose because of who I was!"

Julie slipped quietly into the room that night as Doc napped. Taking a seat next to him, she brushed a few strands of hair from his face and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Julie," he said softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said her vice cracking with emotion as she took his hand. "I can't lose you, Galen."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Doc said with a wiry grin. "If Robert's as good a surgeon as I think he is."

"Your going to have the surgery then?" Julie asked happily as Doc nodded slowly.

"Now look," Newly said sternly while making eye contact with, Robert, Kitty and Abelia. "I know you're all worried but the stage has been late before. Right Burke?"

"Well, sure," Burke said shrugging his shoulders before he moved closer to the group standing in the foyer of the hospital. "There's any number or reasons it could be late! A broken wheel, bad weather, a robbery..."

"Robbery!" Abelia said worriedly.

"Burke," Newly said rolling his eyes as the fright manager suddenly headed for the front door of the hospital.

"Look," he said excitedly. "There's the stage now!"

"Thank god," Kitty mumbled following the others outside.

Burke ran up to the driver as he stopped the stage in the middle of the street. "Hey! What are you doing?" When Will climbed down, Burke looked at him before he said. "You're not the driver! Who are you?"

"Will Stambridge," Kitty said in disbelief as Will met her eyes and nodded.

"Burke, it's alright," Matt said opening the door to the coach. "He's with me."

"Matt!" Kitty screamed when she seen the front of his shirt was stained with blood.

The judge didn't have time to think about how he looked as he stepped out of the stage. "I'm alright, Kitty," he said looking at Robert and Abelia. "It's not mine."

Robert rushed past him to the door of the coach and climbed inside. "Pa," he said taking a seat beside Festus.

"I'm alright," Festus mumbled as Robert peeled back the bandage to get a better look at the gunshot wound in his father's left shoulder.

"What happened?" Newly asked as Matt wrapped his arms around his wife.

"We were ambushed," Matt said with a nod toward Stambridge. "They had me and Festus both pinned down. We were lucky Stambridge just happened to come along."

Kitty gave Will a grateful look before she turned back toward Matt. "Is Festus alright?" she asked while watching Abelia nervously waiting by the door of the coach.

Robert climbed down out of the coach and gently put an arm around his stepmother. "He'll be alright," he said looking at the others. "It's just a shoulder wound but I'll need help getting him inside."

"C'mon Burke," Newly said as he moved toward the stage. "Where do you want us to bring him?"

"Upstairs," Robert said following the two men. "He's still carrying that bullet. I'll have to take it out tonight so infection don't set in."

Abelia watched wordlessly as Burke and Newly slowly helped her some what conscious husband out of the coach and toward the front door of the hospital. Robert followed before he turned to Matt and Stambridge as they came inside. "You both okay?"

They both nodded as Matt met his eyes. "How's Doc?" he asked eagerly.

"No better but no worse at the moment," the physician replied. "I've got his surgery scheduled for tomorrow. But first I got to take care of my father." Looking at Stambridge, Robert nodded his thanks and said. "I'm grateful you came along when you did."

"Your welcome," Will said as Robert headed upstairs. "Seems they're making Doctors younger and younger these days. Is he good?"

"One of the best," Kitty said as Stambridge looked thoughtful. "Will you be staying for a while, Will?"

"I might," Stambridge said with a nod as he headed for the door. "I still have the old Deems place. I just may have to see about fixing it up while I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take Robert long to extract the bullet from Festus shoulder wound or repair the damage it inflected. He was just thankful it didn't cause any damage to vital organs. His father would recover quickly enough. But the blood loss coupled with the muscle loss and amount of bone removed to repair the wound would all take time to heal and he was quite certain his Pa wouldn't be happy about that.

Pushing the rolling table into the opposite ward that Doc was in was sure to garner several questions from the older physician but it couldn't be helped, Robert wanted to keep an eye on his father without disturbing Doc.

"How's he doing?" Doc asked when Robert left his father's bedside.

"His pulse is strong and his color is returning," he said with a yawn. "That arm's going to be pretty weak for a while, he isn't going to have much use out of it until it's completely healed."

"He's gonna love that," Doc replied dryly.

"I'll explain it to him," Robert said with wiry grin before taking on a more serious tone. "I've got everything ready for tomorrow but I want you good and rested. I can give you something to help you sleep."

"No," Doc said quietly. "I'll be able to sleep now that I know everything's okay."

"Good," Robert said checking the time on his pocket watch. "I'll have Julie come in and stay with you and I'll see you in the morning."

Doc nodded as Robert went to his office and Julie went in to stay with Doc. He wanted to take the time to go over the medical texts again. While advancements had been made in surgical interventions regarding the heart and bullet wounds, this was something totally new and foreign to him as a surgeon. While opening the chest cavity strictly to repair damage caused by a bullet was necessary in some cases, Robert would be doing it just to clear the blockage that caused Doc's heart attack. The oath he took as a doctor was adamant about not causing any undue harm upon a patient and right now, Doc was alive but this surgery could change that. Was it against his very principles to to even attempt the surgery? He'd asked himself that question many times over the last few days and he still didn't really have an answer. The only thing he knew for certain was that without some kind of intervention on his part, Doc would die.

When morning came, Robert wasn't the only one still awake. Julie sat up watching Galen's chest rise and fall in peaceful slumber as the sun rose. Afraid for the future and terrified she might lose him to the risky surgery, she wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Morning," Doc whispered when he opened his eyes and saw her smile.

"Good morning, my dear," Julie replied with a long sigh before taking his hand in hers. "Are you ready for today?"

Doc knew she was worried and he'd like nothing more than to put her mind at ease. But, he knew the dangerous nature of the surgery so he couldn't bring himself to lie to her about it. "As ready as I could be."

Julie closed her eyes as she brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed it. "Just make sure, you come back to me."

"I'm going to do my best," he said with a slight smile. "Will you get Matt for me, there's something important I need him to do."

"Of course, I will," Julie said squeezing his hand. "I'll bring him right back."

Robert was busy soaking the instruments in alcohol and then arranging them to his satisfaction in the order he would need for Doc's surgery when Newly stepped into the surgical room. "Newly," he said with a nod before intently looking over the instruments. "I've decided to use ether rather than chloroform. It's been known to affect the rhythm of the heart."

"I agree," Newly replied quietly watching Robert getting everything ready. "How you feeling about the surgery?"

"Fine," Robert said looking up. "I mean, this is just Doc's life we're talking about. It's not like, we've done this before."

"I know," Newly replied gently. "No ones going to blame you, if things don't work out the way we hope they will."

"But it has to work, Newly," Robert said sternly. "It just has to."

Matt took a seat next to Doc's bed and watched the older man for a moment as he slept. "Doc," he said gently as the physician slowly opened his eyes.

"Matt, didn't know you were here?"

"Julie said, you wanted to see me?" Matt replied evenly. "What can I do for you, Doc?"

"It's not what you can do for me, Matt," Doc said as Julie came into the room. "It's what you can do for us."

Matt looked up at Julie as she shrugged innocently before looking at Doc. "Galen?"

"Matt," Doc said wearily. "I want you to marry us."

"Right now?" Matt said as Doc's words dawned on him. The older man nodded.

"Galen," Julie said going to her knees next to his bed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure," Doc replied squeezing her hand. "I can't do this if I don't have you by my side."


	8. Chapter 8

The Judge didn't know what to say to the couple. Getting married in a hospital room wasn't the most ideal venue but if that's what they wanted, who was he to say, no. "Well, alright," Matt replied with a smirk. "If you're sure that's what you want?"

"It is what we want," Julie said squeezing Doc's hand.

"Okay, give me just a minute to go round up some witnesses and we'll have us a wedding," Matt replied with a nod.

Satisfied that everything was in order and ready for Doc's surgery, Robert looked at Newly. "I think we're ready for Doc."

Newly nodded before he followed Robert out of the surgical ward. "We'll bring Doc in and get dressed before we put him under. This surgery has to be as sterilized as it can be to cut down on any infection."

"Agreed," Newly said watching Matt coming toward them.

Robert halted any more conversation between him and Newly as Matt stopped in front of them and looked at Robert. "Doc has a special request before you do this operation."

"What is it, Matt?"

"He would like both of you to be present at his wedding to Miss Julie Blane," Matt said with a grin. "Which will be taking place momentarily."

"They're having it here?" Robert asked in surprise as Matt nodded. "I think, that's an excellent idea."

Matt cleared his throat and took his place beside Doc's bed. He then looked over the assembled group of Doc's friends and smiled. Kitty stood beside Matt with Abelia and Festus who sat in a chair next to her. His arm wrapped tightly in a sling, the hill man looked more uncomfortable then Matt was feeling at the moment.

Across from them standing next to Julie was Vera, Newly and Robert. The young physician looked perfectly at ease and Matt had to wonder if that was a good thing or not. He then turned his attention to Doc who held Julie's hand.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company to join Galen Adams and Julie Blane in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into lightly. Into this estate, Galen Adams and Julie Blane come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Matt didn't really think anyone would say anything to stop the wedding but he had to pause briefly just in case. After no one came forward, Matt went on.

"A marriage must be created. It's never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say, I love you everyday and it is not just marrying the right person it's being the right partner," Matt said as Julie nodded. "With that being said, Julie, do you take Galen, to be your wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love, honor and obey, till death do you part?"

Julie squeezed Doc's hand as she nodded. "I do," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"And Galen, do you take Julie, to be your wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love, honor and obey, till death do you part?"

"I do," Doc replied weakly drawing in a short breath, he closed his eyes a moment as Robert came up behind Matt.

"Matt, we need to get him into surgery," Robert whispered anxiously.

Matt nodded as he pulled a simple gold wedding band from his pocket and held it up. "A wedding ring is an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all, the union of this couple in marriage."

Handing the ring to Doc, Matt said. "Put the ring on Julie's finger and repeat after me."

Julie held out her hand as Doc slipped the ring on it and then wearily repeated what Matt told him. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Matt nodded as he locked eyes with Julie and Doc. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss your bride, Doc!"

Julie smiled at Doc as he looked up into her eyes. Bending down, she lightly brushed his lips with hers. "I love you, Galen," she said running a gentle hand down the side of his face.

Doc nodded as he closed his eyes again and Robert looked at Newly. "We can't wait much longer."

Newly nodded as he followed Robert to Doc's bedside. "Doc," Robert said as the older man opened his eyes. "It's time."

Julie squeezed his hand before she leaned over to his ear. "I can't be a bride and a widow on the same day, Galen."

"Don't worry," Doc whispered before Newly and Robert transferred the older man to a rolling table. Afterward, he turned his head to look at Matt. "Walk with me?"

"Sure, Doc," Matt said as Kitty and Abelia did their best to comfort Julie who had started to cry.

Festus clasped Doc's shoulder before leaning over to whisper. "You stay in the buggy, ya ol scudder."

Doc squeezed his hand gently as he looked into his eyes. "I'm planning on it. Take care of your mule headed self."

Festus smiled as Doc's ferocious tendencies started to surface. "He'll be alright," he said looking at the grief stricken woman. "I know, he'll be alright."

Matt followed Robert and Newly into the surgical room. After moving the table into the right position, Robert stepped back and looked at Matt. "Five minutes, Matt," he said looking at Newly. "We'll be in the other room putting on our gowns."

Matt nodded as he watched them go and then went to Doc's side. The man that was like a father to him reached out his hand and took Matt's hand in his. "I want you to do something for me, son, if I don't make it," Doc said as Matt's throat tightened with emotion.

"What is it, Doc?" Matt asked quietly afraid if he spoke too much, he'd break down.

"See that Julie gets taken care of," Doc replied weakly. "Mr. Bodkin's at the bank knows how I want things done. He has my will, you'll take care of everything, won't you?"

"Yeah, Doc," Matt said with a nod as he squeezed Doc's hand. "I'll take care of it."

"So tired," Doc mumbled before closing his eyes.

Robert and Newly, now dressed in surgical gowns came back into the room. Robert checked Doc's vital signs before he turned to Matt. "I'll be out just as soon as we're done," he said reassuringly. "I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"Robert," Matt said looking beyond him to Doc's prone form on the table. "He isn't going to make it, is he?"

"It don't look good, Matt," Robert said honestly. "I need you to stay strong for the others. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Matt replied taking one last look at Doc before turning and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt stepped outside the surgical room and stopped to gather his thoughts before he came face to face with Kitty or Julie. He couldn't tell anyone about the conversation he'd had with Doc because he knew it would just upset them further. It was better that everyone thought, Doc went into the operation with a positive outlook.

Robert couldn't being himself to lie to Matt about the outcome of Doc's surgery simply because he considered him family. He'd always been upfront and honest with each and ever member of his family no matter how bad the news may be and he wasn't about to change that now. He hoped to God he was wrong but as Newly slipped the ether mask over Doc's nose and mouth, he found it awfully hard to remain positive.

"How's he doing?" Robert asked when Newly took the stethoscope out of his ears.

"He's ready," Newly replied with a nod as Robert took a deep cleansing breath.

"Alright," he said picking up a scalpel. "I'm going to cut a line eight to ten inches down the sternum. Then use the retractor to open the chest cavity until I get to the pericardium. Then, we'll finally be able to get a look at his heart."

Newly watched anxiously as Robert made the first cut. His job was to keep Doc under with ether and monitor his respiration. As the qualified physician, Robert was the one in charge of the actual surgery. Newly would only jump in if Robert needed his help tying off bleeders. The only way, Doc could survive the blood loss of such a complex surgery as this was to completely control as much of the bleeding as possible.

"Okay," Robert said meeting Newly's eyes. "I need the retractor."

Newly handed Robert the surgical instrument and watched as the physician placed it just inside Doc's chest cavity. Robert then gently worked the device open until Doc's chest was wide enough for him to put both hands in.

Julie stood up and paced the length of the ward for what seemed like the hundredth time. As she did so, she silently prayed. Not for herself but for the man she loved.

"Miss Julie," Festus said coming up behind her. "I brung ya some hot coffee."

"Thank you," she said taking the cup gratefully. After a sip she smiled. "Thats really good, Festus."

"Bee made it," Festus said with a grin. "No one likes my coffee. Course, I like it but it is kinda stout."

"Festus," Julie said ignoring his small talk. "Do you really think, Doc's going to be okay?"

"Wal, sure he is," Festus said optimistically. "That ol scudder's made up of nothing but pure orneriness."

"You should know," Julie smiled. "You've been friends for a really long time."

"Yes, ma'am," Festus said proudly. "A really long time."

"I hope we continue to have your friendship for a long time, Festus," Julie replied as the hill man stepped forward.

"Aw, now don't you go frettin none, Miss Julie," Festus said drawing her in to a hug. "Robert's one of the best doctors there is. After all, he learned from the best."

"He did, didn't he?" Julie said with a sigh. "I just wish we knew what was going on in there."

"I'm though the pericardium," Robert said without looking up. "And, I see the problem. Come take a look at this!"

Newly moved closer to Robert and looked over his shoulder as the physician pointed to Doc's beating heart. "Only the right side is fully functional."

"Yes, I can see that," Newly said uneasily. "How are you going to fix it?"

"First," Robert said watching Doc's heart beat. "I have to pinpoint exactly where the problem is and I think this may be it."

Newly watched as Robert pointed out the area of the older man's heart that clearly looked deprived of blood flow. "This area is what caused the myocardial infarction," Robert said looking up at Newly. "If I can bypass the artery that's clogged, it should restore the flow of blood."

"Can you do that?" Newly asked as Robert nodded.

"I think so," he said reaching for a clamp and a scalpel. "I'm going to clamp the bad area off and cut it, then rejoin the two healthy ends together."

As Robert got to work on repairing the damage to the heart, Newly focused on Doc's respiration and how often he was to administer the ether. It almost seemed like days to him since they'd started the surgery but in actuality, they'd only been at it a few hours.

"I'm almost done," Robert said looking up at Newly. "How's he doing?"

Newly glanced down and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Doc's chest and nodded. "Breathing is still steady."

"Good," Robert said tossing a clamp onto the cart that held his instruments. "I got one clamp left before I check for bleeders and then I can close."

"Is it working?" Newly asked as Robert nodded.

"I think so," Robert said excitedly. "Come take a look."

Newly watched the heart beat a few times and even he could tell the difference in just those few brief beats. "I wouldn't have believed it was possible if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"He's lucky," Robert replied taking off the last clamp. "I thought for sure, he wasn't going to make it."

Newly administered another dose of ether as Robert checked for bleeders. "I don't see anything," he said reaching for the sutures. "I think, we can safely say..."

Newly looked up as Robert's hands abruptly stopped moving. "What is it?" he said as Robert swallowed hard. "What's wrong?"

"His heart," Robert said slowly. "It just stopped!"

"I don't understand," Newly said looking at Robert. "He was doing so well!"

"I know," Robert replied quietly.

Matt was the first one on his feet when Newly came though the doors of the waiting area. "Well," he said impatiently as the others stood in silence behind him.

"Doc's still with us!" Newly exclaimed as Julie started to sob. "You should have seen it! I still can't believe it!"

"What?" Festus asked as Newly smiled broadly.

"Doc's heart had stopped," he said as everyone looked confused. "Robert squeezed it and squeezed it until it started to beat again!"

"You mean, he was dead?" Kitty asked as Julie put an arm around her.

"Well, yeah," Newly said with a nod. "I guess he was but he ain't now!"


	10. Chapter 10

At first, Robert didn't think his mentor would make it and he really didn't know what to do when his heart stopped or why he massaged the heart to start it again. Nothing in his training had ever told him to do that, but something, whether it was instinct or something else, something made him try it and he was really glad he did because Doc was still alive because of it.

He'd sent Newly out to tell Julie and the rest of his family and friends what happened because, he not only wanted to personally keep an eye on Doc, but the alone time gave him a chance to reflect on what happened during the surgery. He stood next to the table where Doc continued to lay sedated as Robert watched his chest rhythmically rise and fall with each breath. Placing the diaphragm of his stethoscope against the older man's chest, he grinned. The heart beat was strong and even just as it should be. All of Doc's vital signs indicated the damage had been repaired. The only worry Robert had now, was making sure his Doc took it easy long enough to completely heal from the surgery.

"Can I bring in Miss Julie?" Newly asked popping his head though the doorway.

Robert nodded as Newly opened the door for Doc's wife. When she rushed to his side, he stepped away to give her a little privacy.

"Everyone wants to know how he's doing?" Newly asked when the younger physician came to stand beside him.

"Tell them, he's going to be just fine," Robert replied with a weary smile. "I'm going to keep him sedated and here for the night. Tomorrow, I'll let them see him after we transfer him back to the ward."

"Alright," Newly said slipping out the door.

Robert turned around and smiled when he watched Julie lean in to kiss Doc on the cheek. He came up behind her and put both hands on her shoulders. "He's doing just fine, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Robert," she whispered turning around in his arms. "Newly told us what happened and what you did. You saved his life! I'm so grateful! I can't ever thank you enough for that."

Robert didn't expect thanks for doing what he loved most, his job. But, it was nice to hear. "Your welcome," he said graciously.

Stambridge opened the front door of the old Deems place and cringed. The vacant house was in complete disarray and quite dilapidated and he wondered if it was even worth fixing up or if he should just try to sell it as it was. He reached down to pick up an over turned chair with his maimed hand and stopped when he realized what he was doing. "Dammit!" he yelled angrily before he kicked the chair out of the way. There was no way he was going to be able to put the house back to livable condition with his hand the way it was.

Matt and Kitty along with Festus and Abelia all headed to Delmonico's to have supper while Newly went to the jail to check on things there. Word was quickly getting around town that Doc had survived the surgery and was well on his way to a full recovery, which was nothing short of miraculous as far as the town was concerned.

As they ate, Will Stambridge entered the restaurant alone and sat down at a table near the window. His presence wasn't lost on anyone at the table, especially Kitty. It had been years since she had even thought about the man she had fallen for while she and Matt were still trying to figure out whether or not they wanted to be together. After Matt refused to fight for her, she had considered marrying Will Stambridge. He'd even bought a house for her outside of Dodge. But now as she meet Matt's intense gaze, she blushed, because she knew, she'd made the right decision to let Will go all those years ago.

"We should bring Julie and Robert some supper," Abelia said as Festus nodded. "Since Althea left town, he hasn't been eating the way he should."

"I don't know why that youngin can't seem ta keep a gal," Festus said with a smirk. "He don't get that from me. I never had that problem."

"Oh, really?" Abelia said giving him a look that instantly made the hill man regret his words.

"I mean, since I met you, Bee," Festus hurriedly stated as Abelia shook her head.

Stambridge watched the four friends leave the restaurant as he lingered over his dinner. He regretted not fighting harder for the red headed saloon owner when he had the chance. He never even got her into bed. The closet they came was a few passionate kisses when they borrowed a buggy for a picnic on the prairie. He never forgot those few days he'd spent with her or the fact that she once wanted him. If he ever got the chance to rekindle their feelings for each other, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Robert went over his notes on Doc's surgery before he checked the time on his pocket watch. Standing up to go check on Doc, he glanced over at the cot where Julie had fallen asleep a few hours ago. The sedative he had given Doc could last any where from four to six hours but he had made it a habit though out the night to check on him every three hours. Robert didn't want to run the risk of the sedative wearing off and Doc coming around before he'd had a chance to recover from the effects of the surgery. It was going to be painful enough when he finally did come around.

Taking Doc's wrist, Robert checked his pulse before pulling the blanket down and using his stethoscope to listen to his heart. Encouraged by the steady rhythm, he patted Doc's arm. "You gave me quite a scare, old man," he whispered.

"It's nothing short of what you've done to me before," Doc replied softly before opening one eye.

"Doc!" Robert said smiling broadly. "You shouldn't be awake. How do you feel?"

"Like a gutted fish," Doc replied drawing in a deep breath. "What did you do?"

"We'll talk about that later," Robert replied as he picked up a syringe from the tray at his side. "I just want you to rest right now." Doc nodded gently as he closed his eyes and Robert injected the contents of the syringe into his arm. Bringing the blanket back up to Doc's neck, Robert waited until he was sure Doc had fallen back to sleep before he returned to his seat and updated his notes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Take it slow, Doc," Robert said taking Doc's shoulder's and helping him to sit up. Julie quickly fluffed the pillow behind his back as Robert slowly eased his patient against it. "I don't need you busting those stitches."

"I'm...not," Doc replied as his face contorted in pain.

"Let me get you something," Robert said reaching for a bottle next to Doc's bed as the older man shook his head no. "It's just a little laudanum."

"Don't...need...it," Doc said breathing heavily.

"Galen," Julie said worriedly. "Don't be so stubborn!"

Doc's face softened as he looked from Julie to Robert. "Alright," he said with a nod. "But, just a little. I'm tired of being loopy."

"Loopy?" Robert said pouring the laudanum into a teaspoon. "Don't believe, I've ever heard that medical term used around school before."

Doc rolled his eyes as he swallowed the teaspoon of medicine. "Make sure he don't move around to much, Miss Julie," Robert said as Julie nodded. "I'm going to the clinic to see a couple of patients and then, I'll be back."

"Alright," Julie said taking his place at Doc's side. "He'll be just fine here with me."

"I'm sure he will," Robert said as Doc smiled at his wife.

Robert grabbed his white coat and put it on as he headed out of the ward and down the stairs to the clinic. Vera was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Is my father here?" he asked as Vera shook her head no. "I told him to come by at four."

"But, you have a man waiting in the clinic to see you," she said looking at the time. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks," Robert said heading into the clinic as Vera walked out the front doors of the hospital.

Robert smiled apprehensively when he seen the man waiting in the clinic was none other than Will Stambridge. He'd heard talk among Matt and his father about the gunfighter but had yet to meet him. He could only guess as to the reason a gunfighter would be coming to see him.

"Doctor," Will said with a nod as Robert strode in and stopped in front of him before he crossed his arms.

"Mr. Stambridge," he said evenly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you might be able to fix this," Will said showing Robert his hand. "I've heard around town you're pretty good with a scalpel."

"You have, huh," Robert said before he examined Stambridge's hand. "Who ever did this, really didn't care about what they were doing, did they?"

"No," Will said angrily. "He didn't!"

Robert shook his head at the damage to Stambridge's hand. The bullet had amputated his middle finger to the second knuckle and left a hole in the middle of his palm. It had long ago healed up but the indentation was still there. The ring finger could no longer bend which could mean nerve damage.

"I'll pay you double if you can fix it," Will said as Robert looked up.

"It's not a question of money, Mr. Stambridge," Robert replied quickly. "If someone needs my services, I'd do it for free."

"In that case, I need your services, doctor," Will said evenly as Robert nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. But, you'll have to come back in a few days. I've got a patient that's taking up most of my time right now," Robert said making a note.

"I'll do that," Will said putting his hat on. "Thank you."

Robert watched him head out the front doors of the hospital as Festus was coming in. The hill man passed the gunfighter and looked back as Will left.

"Pa," Robert said looking at the time. "I told you to come around four so I could have time to check your shoulder."

"I was busy helpin Newly out over at the jail," Festus said looking behind him again. "What'd he want?"

"For me to fix his hand," Robert said leading the hill man to a chair inside the clinic.

"You ain't gonna do it, are ya?" Festus asked uneasily.

"I don't see why not," Robert said cutting the bandage off his father's shoulder so he could clean the wound before putting a fresh bandage on it.

"Wal, I do," Festus said looking at his son. "He's a gunfighter, son. You go fixin his hand and he'll be using it ta kill people!"

"I'm not his conscious, Pa," Robert replied with a smirk as he cleaned the area around the bullet wound. "I'm just a doctor."

"Well, I don't think ya should do it," Festus said adamantly. "What if he uses it ta go after Matthew or Newly!"

"Who says, he's going to go back to gunfighting at all," Robert said applying a clean bandage to Festus shoulder. "I can't make decisions on who I help based on someone's past!"

"All ya got ta do, is just say no!" Festus said angrily.

"Look, Pa," Robert replied harshly. "I don't tell you how to do your job! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell me how to do mine!"

Matt cleared his throat as he stepped inside the clinic. "I could hear you two from the front door in here arguing with each other!" The father and son both glared at each other as Matt continued. "Festus, you can't ask Robert, who's sworn an oath to pick and choose who he helps! But on the other hand, Robert, your Pa's just worried about having a gunfighter in town and it remains to be seen whether he's given it up or not!"

"I appreciate how you both feel," Robert said honestly. "But, it's not going to stop me from helping him. Everyone, regardless of who they are or what they've done, deserves to get the same treatment as anyone else does that comes though the doors of this hospital!"

"I suppose, yer right," Festus said sullenly as Matt nodded.

"How's Doc?" Matt asked changing the subject.

"He's sitting up today," Robert said excitedly. "C'mon, we'll go see him."

"Wait a second, Robert," Matt said taking a newspaper from under his arm. "I think you should read this," he said handing it to the young physician.

Robert took the paper and opened it to the front page. The headline immediately jumped out at him. "Dodge City Doctor Performs Miracle Operation!" He said incredulously before looking up at Matt.

"That's just from the Kansas City Times," Matt replied. "I've been getting telegram's all day from newspapers all over wanting me to give quotes regarding the surgery."

"Why?" Robert asked in confusion as Matt pointed to the paper.

"Read the article," he said as Robert's eyes quickly scanned it.

"The young doctor who comes from an unwed mother who was a former saloon girl in Dodge and an illiterate, unemployed father, rose up under the tutelage of Doctor G. Adams and went to Boston University," Robert said as his eyes darted from Matt to Festus.

"Go on," Matt said with a sigh. "It gets worse."

"It's said around town that Doctor Robert Haggen performed the miracle surgery on Doctor Adams after he died bringing him back from the dead!" Robert said angrily. "Who the hell wrote this!"

"Hold on a minute," Matt said taking the paper. "The best way to handle this trash is just not to acknowledge it, understand?"

"Yeah," Robert said looking over at his father. "Pa, I'm sorry."

"Sorry my foot," Festus said putting an arm around Robert's shoulders. "That ain't yer fault son. It's just some ninny that went an run his mouth that did that!"

"Please don't show that to Doc," Robert said aghast. "I haven't told him what happened yet."

"I'm not planning on it," Matt said leaving the paper on the counter in the clinic. "Lets go see, Doc."

Robert shut the door to the clinic and headed upstairs to the ward with Matt and Festus behind him. He was still reeling from the article in the newspaper when he stepped though the door of the ward. Doc was still sitting up when the three men walked in.

"Look who I brought to see you, Doc!" Robert announced as the older man looked up.

"Matt, Festus. How are you?" Doc asked quietly as they both pulled up chairs.

"Alright," Matt said as Festus nodded. "How are you feeling, Doc?"

"I'm alive, ain't I," Doc said with a smirk. "So, I guess you could say, I'm great!"

Matt and Festus exchanged looks before both men smiled. "Yer starting ta sound like yer ol ornery self, that's fer sure!" Festus said happily.

"Who you calling ornery!" Doc said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Stambridge left the hospital feeling more positive and happy then he had in a long time. Crossing the street, he walked down the boardwalk to the Bulls Head saloon and went inside. "Bartender," he said going straight up to the bar. "Whiskey and keep them coming!" The bartender brought over the glass and whiskey bottle and took his money.

"Will Stambridge!"

Will lifted the glass of whiskey to his lips but stopped as a man in a dark coat and hat stepped into the saloon.

"I'm calling you out, Stambridge!"

Will gulped the glass of whiskey in one swallow before slowly putting the glass on the bar. "Sorry, mister," he said turning around to face the man as he came up behind him. "My gunfighting days are over!"

"I'd heard ya went yellow," the man said snidely. "But, I didn't believe it till now."

Will smirked as the man stood firmly in place. Balling up his left fist, he distracted the gunmen with his right. Before giving the him a hard left hook.

Robert leaned against the wall in the ward where Doc was sitting up in bed eating a bowl of chicken soup that Abelia had brought. He watched happily as Doc's four friends and his wife teased and interacted with their friend.

"That was some good soup, Abelia," Doc said handing the bowl back to Festus wife.

"I'm just glad you're feeling up to eating, Doc," Abelia replied with a broad smile.

Robert checked the time on the clock before stepping closer to Doc's bed. "I hate to break this up but I've got to change Doc's bandages. If you'll all give us a few minutes, I'll let you come back in to say goodnight."

"Alright," Julie said quietly before leaning in to give Doc a kiss. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'll be here," Doc replied ruefully.

Robert waited until everyone left before bringing over a tray ladened with bandages and salves. "I'll have to lay you down flat to do this, Doc," Robert said as the older man nodded. Removing the pillow from behind Doc's back, Robert gently lowered him to the mattress. "You want something for the pain before I start?"

"I'm alright," Doc replied with a gentle smile as Robert unbuttoned Doc's pajama top.

Cutting away the old bandages, Robert inspected the surgical incision for any signs of infection. Luckily, there was no redness or drainage. Cleaning the surgical site with carbolic acid first, he then applied a healing salve. "We need to talk," Robert said meeting Doc's eyes. "I have to tell you about the surgery."

"I kinda had a feeling you were holding something back from me," Doc said with a slight grin. "I'm not going to fall apart, Robert."

"Doc," Robert said with a heavy sigh. "You died on the table. I didn't know what to do! But, I also knew, I couldn't lose you. I don't know how or why, but something led me to take your heart in my hand and I squeezed it several times and it started to beat again."

"Robert," Doc said putting a hand on his. "I would never question anything you do in order to save my life."

"I know that, Doc," Robert replied with a sigh. Applying the fresh bandage to Doc's chest, he continued. "There's more that I need to tell you. The Kansas City newspaper has gotten a hold of the story and it's being reported like, I brought you back from the dead! Can you believe it?"

"Don't worry about it," Doc said with a grin. "It's just hearsay. You've exceeded any teachings, I could have ever taught you. Let people think what they want to!"

"I'm glad you think so but I know, you've got plenty more to show me," Robert said with a smile. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "I feel very lucky."

"Good," Robert said getting to his feet. "I'll let everyone back in for a little while but I want you to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll get you on your feet." Doc made a sour face as Robert smirked. "It won't be that bad," he said opening the door to find Matt waiting.

"Robert," Matt said breathlessly. "Newly needs you downstairs! He just brought Will Stambridge in!"

Robert looked back at Doc who nodded before he raced downstairs to the clinic and went inside. Newly and Abelia worked over Stambridge. "What happened?" Robert said looking down at the man.

"I found him in the ally outside the Bulls Head," Newly said looking up at Robert. "He's in bad shape!"

"Yeah," Robert said absently. Running his hands over Stambridge's body with an ease that came from experience, he felt for broken bones. "Damn," he said looking up at Newly. "Ribs are broken and his right arm and I don't even know about internal injuries."

"Is he going to make it?" Newly asked as Robert grabbed a stethoscope.

"I don't know," he said listening to Stambridge's chest. "There's fluid in the lungs, could be blood. I'm going to have to open him up to see!"

"I'll have Vera assist you," Newly said looking over at Matt. "I've got to find the man that did this!"

"What's going on?" Doc asked as Kitty and Julie stepped into the ward.

"Will Stambridge is back in town Doc," Kitty said quietly. "He's been beaten bad from the looks of it."

Doc frowned as Kitty looked hurt. "Why's he here?" Doc asked as Kitty looked up.

"He helped Matt when Festus got shot. If it hadn't been for him, Matt might have been killed!"


	13. Chapter 13

Newly left the hospital and headed down toward the Bulls Head as Festus came up the board walk toward him. "Did you find out anything?" Newly asked as Festus shook his head no.

"That may be the orneriest bunch of drovers we've had come though Dodge in a long time, Newly," Festus replied angrily. "And, ain't none of em seen what happened to Stambridge!"

"That figures," Newly said with a sigh. "We'll have to wait until he comes around to find out who did that to him."

"You mean, if he comes around," Festus said shaking his head.

Robert didn't harbor any ill will toward Stambridge. To him, he was just another patient. It didn't matter that the man was an ex-gunfighter or that he once had designs on courting Kitty. He did hope, that if the man lived, he wouldn't pick up where he left off at. "I think that will do it," he said looking over at Vera. "All we can do now is wait, it's up to him now if he lives or dies!"

Doc smiled and shook his head as Julie turned down the lights in the ward. He was still in shock over what Robert had told him happened during his surgery. How close he had come to death and never seeing Julie or any of the people he considered family again.

Leaving just one oil lamp burning, Julie went to his bed and sat down beside him. "Can I get you anything, Galen?"

"No," he said reaching up to stroke the side of her face. "I'm fine but thank you."

"I missed you," she said quietly. "After we found out how close we came to loosing you...I just can't tell you how much it means to me that your still here."

"Like Festus would say, I'm just to ornery to die," Doc said with a smirk before slowly patting the bed next to him.

Julie lay down beside him and wrapped a hand around his shoulders as she snuggled into his neck. "I don't want to hurt you, Galen," she said gently.

"You won't," Doc said softly before closing his eyes.

As Julie lay beside him, she felt contentment and peace. She was overwhelmed with the feeling that their marriage had cemented their friendship together even more and she was glad that Doc had chosen to do it before the surgery.

When Robert emerged from the surgical room, he put Stambridge into the second ward nearest his office. He was glad he did when he went to check on Doc and found the ward dark and the couple intertwined in each other's arms. He was happy his mentor had found love again and wouldn't begrudge Doc the simple pleasure of spending time alone with his wife. After what the older man had been through, he deserved as much happiness as he could get.

The next morning, Robert was still beside the bed of his comatose patient when Barney from the telegraph office found him. "I know you told me to hold the ones requesting interviews but this here one ain't about that and it seemed awfully important."

"Thanks, Barney," Robert said accepting the message. Ripping open the envelope as Barney waited for a reply, Robert's eyes quickly scanned the message before he looked up. "There'll be no reply right now," he said putting the telegram in his pocket as Barney left.

In the early predawn hours, Julie finally fell asleep cradled in Doc's arms. When she woke, her first thought was to reach for her husband and she felt nothing but happiness as he took her in his arms once more. "I've got to get up," she said looking at the time. "Robert will be coming around anytime now."

Doc gave Julie an unhappy look as she put her hands on her hips. "Now don't go giving me that look, Doctor Adams! You know as well as I do, it wouldn't look right!"

"I suppose," he said with a wiry grin. "But think of the fun we'd have making everyone's tongues wag!"

"You're terrible," Julie said straitening her hair. "I'll make us some coffee."

Robert had plenty on his mind when he woke up that morning. Not only did that telegram worry him but Stambridge was still no better and then there was Doc's situation. The physician knew it was time to get the older man up on his feet. Not only to avoid pneumonia or other underlying health problems due to the severity of the surgery but because Doc wouldn't make a full recovery until he was up and about.

Leavening Will in Vera's care for the moment, Robert headed over to the other ward. "Well," he said stepping into the ward where he found Doc sitting up with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. "Looks like you're ready to just get up and walk out of here!"

"Bet, you'd be mighty surprised if I did," Doc replied with a nod and a wink.

"You better believe, I wouldn't let you," Robert said with a grin as Julie giggled behind him.

"And, I suppose you'd take up for him?" Doc teased as Julie nodded. "Can't even get no support from my own wife."

Robert smiled at the lighthearted moment after knowing how very different things could have turned out for Doc. "You ready to get on your feet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Doc replied before grabbing Robert's arm for support.

"You'll be weak, Doc," Robert warned. "Just take it slow, don't push yourself."

"I know, I know," Doc said giving the younger man a look. "I'm not a child, Robert."

With Robert's help, Doc pulled himself up into a standing position. "You alright?" Robert asked once he was solidly on he feet.

Doc gave himself a moment to get his bearings. "Just a little lightheaded," he said as Robert watched him for any ill affects.

"Any chest pain?" Robert asked as Doc shook his head no. "Good, let's try a step it two."

Robert put a second hand on his mentor's back when Doc hesitated. "I got you, Doc," he said reassuringly. "I'm not going to let you fall."

Tentatively, the older man put out one foot and put his weight on it before bringing the other foot above it. "See," Robert said excitedly. "I knew you could do it!"

"Of course, I can," Doc said confidently. "It'll just take time."

Julie couldn't contain her happiness as Doc pivoted and slowly headed back to his bed. Once he was sitting down, she came over and gently hugged him before she spoke. "I'm so proud of you, Galen."

"So am I," Matt said coming into the room as Doc looked up.

"You saw that, did you?" Doc said with a grin as Matt nodded.

"I remember them days," the judge said as Robert met his eyes.

"Can we talk a minute, Matt," Robert asked as Matt nodded. "I'll be right back, Doc."

"I ain't going nowhere," he said absently wondering what was going on.

Robert pulled the telegram from his pocket and handed it to Matt. "I got this just this morning," he said as Matt opened the envelope. "I'm assuming, the newspaper story made it all the way to Boston. I can't believe the university wants to open an investigation into medical malpractice."

Matt shook his head as he read the message before handing it back to Robert. "You haven't told, Doc?"

"How could I," Robert said angrily. "If I lose my ability to practice medicine, he'll blame himself!"

"Yeah," Matt said knowingly. "When is the investigative board coming?"

"A few days from now," Robert replied with a long sigh. "I don't have a defense, Matt. I operated on Doc for purely selfish reasons and it don't matter that he's alive because of it. The fact is, I violated the oath the moment he died on that table. At the very least, I violated ethics laws if they don't find me guilty of malpractice! A doctor should always act in the best interest of the patient!"

"That may be true but you fixed it by bringing him back, shouldn't that account for something?" Matt asked as Robert looked thoughtful.

"I don't know if it will or not since it'd never been tried before, it'll set a precedent and I doubt the medical board will even take it into consideration," Robert said meeting his eyes. "I think, I'm in real trouble this time."

Vera smiled at Kitty as she stepped into the ward and looked down at Will Stambridge. "How's he doing?"

Robert said, he's comatose," Vera said sadly. "I don't think, he knows if he'll make it yet."


	14. Chapter 14

Matt ran a hand though his hair as Robert explained the investigation process to him. "I'll do my best to defend you, Robert. And, I know Doc will as well," Matt said as Robert shifted nervously.

"I hate to involve Doc in this mess Matt but I know it can't be helped. The board of investigators will question him regardless of what I say."

"I know," Matt said shacking his head. He smiled when he seen his wife coming down the hall toward them. "Kitty," he said when she stopped in front of them.

"Miss Kitty," Robert said as Kitty smiled.

"How's Doc?" She asked as Robert waved his hand toward the ward.

"He got up and took a few steps today," Robert said happily. "You can go in and see him if you'd like."

"Thank you. I will," she said going into the ward.

"Robert!" Vera yelled excitedly from the other ward. "Mr. Stambridge is coming around!"

"Well," Robert said with a grin aimed toward Matt. "That's encouraging!"

"I'll go get Newly," Matt said with a nod as Robert headed into the next ward.

Matt returned with Newly and Festus as Robert finished up his examination. "I wouldn't question him to long," Robert said looking at Newly. "He's still suffering from the affects of his injuries."

"Alright," Newly said with a nod before he went to Stambridge's side. The ex-gunfighter barely opened his eyes as Newly sat down beside him. "Can you tell us who did this to you, Mr. Stambridge?"

"The Doc knows," Stambridge said with a nod as Newly looked at Matt and Festus.

"How does, Doc know?" Newly asked looking back down at Will.

"Not the old Doc," Stambridge said breathlessly before pointing a finger at Robert. "Him!"

Robert looked up from the notes he'd been making as Newly shrugged his shoulders. "You know what he's talking about?"

"No," Robert said moving closer to the bed. "You said, I know who did this to you?" Stambridge nodded as Robert looked confused.

"Who was it?" Newly asked firmly.

"Frank Tanner," Stambridge said quietly before closing his eyes.

"Wal, I don't know, no Frank Tanner," Festus said looking over at Robert. "You know him, son?"

Robert froze. His mind was a sudden whirlwind of emotions as the name of the man he'd hated so long ago was revealed. "Mr. Stambridge," Robert said brushing past his father. "What does he want? Why's he here?"

Stambridge's eyes opened and fixated on Robert. "To ruin you but I wouldn't help him do it. You were gonna help me!"

Robert sucked in a quick breath as he realized, it must have been Tanner that sold the information about Doc's surgery to the Boston newspaper and the university. "Is he still in town?"

Stambridge nodded slowly as Robert patted the man's arm. "You rest Mr. Stambridge and I'll be back later."

Will nodded as Robert stood up and turned around to Festus bewildered look. "Who's he talking about, son?"

Robert reached out and put a hand on Festus shoulder as he walked toward the door in a daze. "I should have killed him when I had the chance but I was just a stupid kid!"

Festus exchanged glances with Matt before he went to where Robert stood. He'd known his son long enough by now to know when he was holding something back. "Look, son," he said gently. "I don't know what's going on but ya know me, Matthew and Newly are all here fer ya."

"I know, Pa," Robert replied softly. Without turning around, he spoke barely above a whisper. "Frank Tanner...he...was my...stepfather."

Festus followed his son out the door and down the hall to the other ward where Kitty and Abelia were visiting with Doc. "Yer what?" he asked when he caught up to the younger man.

Robert yanked off his white coat and dropped it before reaching into his black doctor's bag. "My stepfather," he said meeting Festus eyes as he pulled out the gun he carried for protection. "I'm going to find him! And when I do, I'm going to kill him!"

Abelia knew, her stepson could be just as volatile sometimes as his father. She came up behind Festus as the hill man grabbed Robert's arm. "No yer not," he said angrily ripping the gun from Robert's hand. "Why didn't you tell me yer Ma was married?"

"Festus," Abelia said harshly. "Do you really think this is the place to be fighting with each other! What is going on!"

"Ma married him when I was five," Robert replied looking from Festus to Abelia. "He promised us a better life but that's not what happened."

Abelia gave Festus a stressful glance as the hill man put away Robert's gun. "Tell me what happened?" she said as Robert sighed long and hard.

"Right after they married, we moved to the Holland farm and at first, he seemed really nice but it turned out to be an act," Robert said quietly shaking his head. Running a hand across his forehead, he sat down. "At first the beatings were here and there but then they became more frequent, nightly even."

"Oh, Robert," Abelia said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Robert patted her hand and shifted uneasily in his seat. "When I was about eight, I decided, I'd had enough of him beating her."

"What'd you do, son?" Festus asked as Robert looked up.

"I got his gun and I busted into their room," Robert replied quickly. "I held it up and I told him, he wasn't going to beat my mother ever again!" Robert looked down and shook his head as he continued. "But, I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger, pa," he whispered. "Afterward..."

"Then what happened?" Abelia asked as she went to one knee. "What did he do, Robert?"

"He beat the hell out of me," Robert said in a daze. "He called me a bastard and said, he was going to kill me for pulling a gun on him," Robert said looking at Abelia. "I believe he would have if Mr. Holland didn't stop him. He ran Tanner off the farm and brought out a doctor to tend to me. It took a week or better before I could even stand up."

"What's he look like?" Festus asked as Robert sighed.

"I've blocked so much of that time out, it's hard to remember," Robert replied thoughtfully. "Brown hair, not as tall as Matt but taller than you and husky. Or at least he was."

Festus looked at Newly who nodded. "I'll have a look around town," he said before heading out the door.

"He better find him before I do," Robert said getting to his feet.


	15. Chapter 15

Vera moved away from the bed as Kitty sat down beside Will. She hadn't ever expected to see him again but to see him like this, a man she once cared about as much as Matt, tore at her heart. Taking Will's hand, she held it a moment before squeezing it gently. "Please tell Robert to let me know when he wakes up again," Kitty said looking at Vera as she got to her feet.

"I will," Vera replied slightly confused as she watched Matt's wife leave the ward.

Robert stepped into the ward where Doc was sitting up in his bed reading the paper. "Why are you reading that trash?" Robert said after noticing the the headline was about him and the paper was from Boston.

"Just when were you going to tell me the university had opened an investigation against you?" Doc replied irately.

"That's in there, is it?" Robert said going to the wash basin and washing his hands. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any!"

"Very funny," Doc said when the young physician sat down beside him.

"Let me have a look at your incision," Robert said as Doc relaxed against the pillows. "Where's everyone at?" he asked opening the bandages that covered the older man's chest.

"Your father and Newly are out looking for your stepfather," Doc replied as Robert nodded.

"I figured," Robert said meeting Doc's intense gaze. "They just don't want me getting to him first."

"Course not," Doc said as Robert finished applying new bandages. "Your father is always going to do what he can to protect you."

"Yeah, but I can take care of myself," Robert said harshly. "I've been doing it my whole life."

"That's not your father's fault, Robert," Doc said gently as the younger man nodded.

"I know, Doc," Robert said softly. "But, a part of me can't help but blame him. I didn't know what a bastard was until Tanner called me that. My mother told me it wasn't true because I had a father, a kind and loving one. But, he wasn't there when we needed him. After the beating, I dreamed he'd come and take us both away. As an adult, I know why he didn't come, but as a child, I resented him for not saving us."

"I wish, I could change the past," Doc said quietly. "But, I can't and neither can you."

"So, I'm just supposed to accept what's happened and move forward?" Robert said as Doc nodded.

Festus had come down the hall in search of Robert to question him further about Frank Tanner when he overheard the conversation between Doc and his son.

"You find out anything?" Newly asked when Festus returned to the jail.

"Uh, no," Festus said shaking his head. "Robert couldn't tell me nothing new."

Newly looked at Festus suspiciously as the hill man started to clean up but he thought it best not to say anything in case he and Robert had words. It wasn't his business to come between the two.

Robert returned to Stambridge's side and smiled gently when the man started to come around again. "I'm sorry, Tanner attacked you."

"Not your fault, Doc," Stambridge said drawing in a breath. "You're in more danger than you know. He's got help, son."

"How many?" Robert asked curiously. "And, what'd he tell you?"

"He's got two men with him," Stambridge said slowly. "He blames you for breaking up his marriage and getting him kicked off the farm. Holland had him horse whipped for what he did to you. He says, he lost everything because of you and trust me son, he ain't the kind of man to forget those that he thinks wronged him."

"I know," Robert said patting Stambridge's shoulder. "You rest easy, the laws looking for him."

"Good," Stambridge said closing his eyes.

Robert waited until the man was good and asleep before leaving the ward. Going into his and Doc's office, he sat down at his desk. His father had taken his gun but Robert knew Doc had one of his own. He figured, it was time to stop hiding behind his family and friends.

Julie looked up from where she and Doc were engaged in conversation over a cup of coffee when Vera stepped into the ward.

"I was looking for, Robert," Vera said anxiously. "I was getting ready to go get the baby from Ma's but I don't know where he's at?"

"I haven't seen him since earlier," Doc replied with a shrug. "Did you check our office?"

"Yes," Vera said uneasily. "I did but he wasn't there. He never leaves without telling me."

Robert stepped into the Bull's Head Saloon and let his eyes adjust to the darkened room before moving to the bar. He left behind any remnant of his job as a doctor, opting instead to dress in trousers and a button up long sleeve shirt with a cowboy hat.

"Howdy, Doc," the bartender said drying a glass. "Don't see you in here very often. What can I get you?"

"Some information," Robert said looking around. "Anyone been in here asking about me?"

"Yeah," the bartender replied with a nod. "Earlier today. I didn't tell him anything on account of your, Pa. He asked me not to answer any questions bout you."

"Where'd the man go?" Robert asked with a smile. "I'm supposed to meet him for an important interview."

"He said, he'd be at the Dodge House," the barkeep replied as Robert nodded his thanks.

Crossing the street, Robert entered the hotel and stopped at the front desk. He didn't think Tanner was dump enough to put a room in his own name so he told the clerk what he figured Frank looked like instead.

"I know who your talking about," the clerk said looking slightly confused. "But, I thought he was kin to you on account he has the same last name, Clomely."

"He's a distant relative," Robert said with a grin.

"Oh, I see," the clerk replied. "He's in room twelve."

"Thank you," Robert said heading up the stairs.

The hallway was deserted, as he expected. Stopping before the door with the number twelve, he pulled Doc's gun out of his pocket. Fully loaded, the weapon was heavier than he expected it to be and he took a moment to get used to the weight of it in his hand. If you got to shoot, shoot to kill. He had been told that the first time his father taught him how to really handle a gun and he never forgot it. Lightly rapping on the door, he moved against the wall of the hallway as the door opened.

"Who's there!" Tanner said stepping into the hallway as Robert shoved the gun into his side.

"Don't move!" Robert ordered as Franks eyes widened in surprise.

"Well," Frank taunted. "If it isn't the little bastard. Have you come to kill me boy!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" Robert growled angrily.


	16. Chapter 16

*Sorry I've been a little slow. Just clelebrated my son's 5th birthday and as if that wasn't busy enough, I've had the flu all weekend! Please be patient with me, thank you!*

Newly looked up from his desk when Vera rushed though the door. "Come quick," she said breathlessly as her eyes darted from her husband to Festus. "I can't find Robert!"

"What cha mean, ya can't find him?" Festus said as Vera nodded.

"He's not in the hospital and he didn't tell me he was leaving!"

Newly got to his feet as Festus grabbed his hat and started for the door. Both men froze as thte sound of a single gunshot reverberated though out the streets of Dodge. "Lets go!" Newly yelled rushing out the door with Festus not far behind.

"The Dodge House!" Festus yelled as he watched a crowd already starting to gather.

They brushed past several people that stood outside while several more filed out the doors. "Upstairs!" the clerk yelled before ducking back behind the front desk for safety.

Newly drew his gun and nodded at Festus to do the same before they reached the top of the stairs. Rounding the corner, both men stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Robert lying in the middle of the hallway. A gun still in his hand and a clearly dead man not far from him.

"Festus," Newly said holstering his gun. "Check on that man, I'll check on Robert!"

The hill man glanced down at his son momentarily before going to one knee next to the man with the bullet wound. "He's dead," Festus said as Newly nodded expectantly.

"Robert's out cold," Newly said looking over at Festus. "I'm assuming from this knot on the side of his head!"

Festus moved over to kneel next to his son. "Why'd he have ta go and do a fool thing like this!"

"I don't know," Newly replied meeting Festus eyes. "But, until he comes around, we won't know what happened here!"

Festus shook his head as he looked around. "It don't look good, does it Newly?"

"No, Festus," Newly replied grimly. "It don't."

Matt stood next to Festus inside the clinic and watched while Newly worked on getting the swelling down on Robert's head injury. When the younger man started to mumble, Festus started to move in closer but Matt stopped him.

"Let Newly do the questioning," Matt said as Festus nodded before taking a step back.

Matt could tell the hill man was on pins and needles waiting to find out what happened between his son and Frank Tanner. His feelings for any member of his family had always been a tender box that threatened to ignite at any moment.

"Did you shoot the gun, Robert?" Newly asked when the young physician opened the one eye that wasn't swelled shut.

"Gun?" Robert replied thoughtfully as he sat up. "What gun?"

Newly held out Doc's gun. "We found you with this outside the hotel room where Frank Tanner was found dead from a gunshot wound."

"Dead?" Robert said before putting his head into his hand. "I didn't," he said looking up at Newly before looking at Festus. "I swear, Pa! I didn't kill him! I just wanted answers, that's all!"

"Tell us what happened?" Newly asked as Robert struggled to reply.

"There were two other men," he said suddenly. "I remember Stambridge telling me he had help!"

"Just because he told you that, doesn't prove they were there," Newly said looking at Robert. "Did Tanner hit you, is that why you shot him?"

"I already told you," Robert said adamantly. "I didn't shoot that gun. The only thing I remember doing is pulling Frank from the room. After that, I'm here!"

"Alright," Newly replied gently. "You rest here for a bit, I think you got a concussion but nothing more."

"Tell me something, I don't know!" Robert said lying back with a groan.

Festus looked back at his son before he followed Matt and Newly out of the clinic. "I believe him," Festus said looking from Matt to Newly. "He ain't never lied before."

"I agree," Newly said with a quick nod.

"Alright," Matt said looking quiet serious. "Let's assume for the moment that Robert was knocked out by Tanner's friends. Who shot Tanner and how do we prove it wasn't Robert!"

"Yeah," Festus replied thoughtful. "That there is gonna be a problem, ain't it?"

"In the meantime, I'm going to have to charge Robert with Tanner's murder," Newly said looking at the two men.

"They're coming out!" Burke yelled when he seen Newly coming out the front doors of the hospital with Robert beside him. The Marshal had Robert's arm in a firm grasp as they made their way through the crowd and down the boardwalk toward the jail.

Right behind them was Festus and Abelia looking quite distressed. "Festus," Burke said stopping the deputy and his wife. "You're not going to let them charge him, are you?"

"Burke, you knot head," Festus hollered. "Now, ya know I can't do anything, it's the law! Only chance he's got ta get outta this, is there weren't no witnesses! But, if in someone comes forward and says, they saw Robert do it, he'll hang fer sure."

Burke shook his head as he watched the couple head toward the jail in silence. "I sure hope their weren't any witnesses," Burke said as several people in the crowd nodded.

"You think they bought it?" Doc asked as Matt stepped away from the scene on the street below.

"I sure hope so, Doc," Matt replied stepping away from the window to take as seat next to the physician. "We can't let Robert hang for murder."

"No, we can't," Doc said sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Newly watched Robert take a seat on the cot in the first cell before he shut the door and locked it. "You think anyone bought it?" Festus asked as Newly hung up the keys on a peg.

"To early to tell," Newly said going to his desk. "Could be a couple of days before anyone comes forward."

"A couple of days!" Robert said in frustration. "I can't stay here that long! I got patients to see!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought bout them before you went and did something so stupid then son!" Festus yelled angrily as Abelia gasped in surprise.

"Festus," she said giving him a look of bewilderment. "I don't think screaming at Robert is going to help him!"

Abelia shook her head as the hill man grabbed his hat and left the jailhouse. "What's gotten into him?" she asked looking from Robert to Newly.

"I don't know but he's been like that the last couple of days," Newly said with a shrug.

"It's my fault," Robert said quietly. "I should have let the law handle Tanner."

"Yes," Abelia said sternly. "You should have."

Festus left the jail and headed over to the hospital because he needed some assurances from the two people he trusted most in the world.

"I have to take the time to look at all the evidence but given what you and Newly found it sure looks like he's guilty," Matt said as Festus paced the floor at the foot of Doc's bed. "If this goes to a trial, I'll have to recuse myself and that means a new judge will be brought in."

"I can't let my son hang, Matthew," Festus said shaking his head.

"You don't know that it's even going to come to that!" Doc said gruffly. "Don't put the wagon before the horse!"

"How do you know it won't?" Festus stopped his pacing to look Doc in the eyes. "You want ta take that chance after he done saved yer hide, Doc!" The older man shook his head no as Festus smirked. "I didn't think so."

"You have to give someone time to come forward," Matt said putting a hand in his friend's shoulder. "I know your worried but I really think our plan is going to work."

Festus shook his head before meeting Matt's eyes. "He blames me, Matthew. For letting April go and for her meeting up with that man!"

"Who told you that?" Doc asked harshly as Festus looked in his direction.

"Didn't nobody tell me, Doc. I over heared the whole thing from you and him!"

Matt gave Doc a look as the physician nodded. "I told him that wasn't your fault."

"But, that's not how he sees it, right?" Festus asked angrily.

Doc swiped at his mustache before meeting Festus eyes. "He's young, he'll understand one day."

"And, I just got ta sit back and watch as he throws everything away on account of me?"

"Festus," Matt said with a weary sigh. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not yet, Matthew," he said slowly as Matt nodded.

"I think now is as good a time as any, don't you!"

"Maybe," Festus replied quietly.

Kitty stepped into the ward where Stambridge struggled with his pillow to get comfortable. "Hello Will," she said when he let go of the pillow and looked up. "Here, let me help you with that." She said straightening the pillow for him.

"It's good to see you again, Kitty," he said with a sigh. "But, we've got to stop meeting like this."

"You're right," she said taking a seat next to his bed. "I wanted to thank you for what you did out there for Matt and Festus."

"It wasn't nothing," Stambridge said with a grin. "This here is far worse."

"I'm sure it is," Kitty agreed. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Not much to tell," he said grinning. "I let those three get the best of me because of this!"

Kitty nodded as Will showed her his right hand. "Guess your gunfighting days are over?" She said evenly.

"I don't know," Will replied covering his hand. "That young doctor seems to think there's something he can do."

Kitty nodded as she spoke. "He's the reason I came to see you. He's in trouble and we need someone that can identify those two men. Will you help us?"

"For you Kitty, I would do anything!" Stambridge said firmly.

"Thank you, Will," Kitty said with a smile.

Festus returned to the jailhouse and opened the door. He had to quickly step to the side as two men rushed past him and down the boardwalk before he even got a good look at them. With so much on his mind, he just wasn't really paying attention to anything but Robert's situation.

"Festus," Newly said excitedly. "Those two men that just left out of here came forward to say they saw what happened between Robert and Tanner!"

"Why didn't ya stop em from leaving?" Festus said as Newly grabbed his hat and gun belt.

"I'm going to go check out what they told me first," the Marshal said. "They told me that Tanner checked into the hotel separate from them and that they had no connections with him but I don't think that's true!"

"Wal, me neither," Festus replied irately. "What they saying they saw?"

"Only that, they heard Robert and Tanner arguing in the hall and a gunshot," Newly said with a frustrated look. "They have no idea how Robert got knocked out!"

"They're lying," Festus said harshly. "We'll both go!"

"No," Newly said slapping the keys to the cells in his hand. "You're staying here with Robert and letting me handle this. If I need you, I'll call you!"

Festus watched him go before looking down at the keys in his hand. Walking into the room where the cells were located, he stopped in front of his son's and unlocked the door. "We need ta talk, son," Festus said when Robert sat up.

"Not much in the mood, Pa," Robert replied brusquely. "Come back later!"

"No, I ain't," Festus said taking a seat next to him. "I came here to say something and I'm gonna say it!"

"I've already been lectured, Pa," Robert said with a sigh. "If that's all you've come here to do, then forget it!"

"That's not what I came ta say," Festus said shamefully. "You were right, son. I was selfish and only thought of myself. If I'd known your Ma was expecting, course I wouldn't have let her go but I shoulda gave the whole thing more thought. If I had, you wouldn't be in here right now and you wouldn't blame me fer not being there when you needed me."

"I never blamed you, Pa," Robert said quickly. "I resented the fact that you weren't there but I was wrong for that as well. I know it wasn't your fault she never told you about me. It just took me coming here to find you to figure that out!"

"I'm very happy ya did, son," Festus said meeting the younger man's eyes.

"Me to," Robert said flashing a boyish grin.

"How's about, I make us some coffee and when Newly comes back, I get some supper," Festus said getting to his feet.

"No thanks, Pa," Robert replied mischievously. "The only thing worse than your coffee is poison."

"You sure yer a Haggen?" Festus said with a laugh before the front door of the jail opened.

Robert's eyes widened in surprise as the two men that were speaking to Newly earlier stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"Where's the Marshal?" The first one asked as the second one headed toward the cell's.

"He ain't here," Festus said suspiciously. "Maybe, I can help you out if ya tell me what yer a wantin with him?"

"Pa," Robert said meeting his eyes. "These are the men that said, they witnessed me killing Tanner."

"That so," Festus said looking at the man standing in front of him.

"That's right, mister," he said with a nod toward the second man. "And, me and Billy want to make sure your boy pays for what he done to our friend, Frank."


	18. Chapter 18

Festus looked from the man in front of him to the one standing in the door why of Robert's cell. He knew there was no way he could take both men out without endangering his son's life.

"What ya figurin on doing?"

"Get him outa that cell," the man said ignoring Festus question.

Festus watched anxiously as the second man pulled Robert out of his cell.

"The horses are out back, Burt! Take him out there and I'll get his Pa!"

Festus put his hands up when the man reached for his gun. The only thing he could do now, was wait until he had the opportunity to disarm the two men without Robert getting caught in the middle.

"Let's go!" The man said with a nod toward the side door.

"What do you mean, they ain't there?" Matt asked as Newly nodded.

"Just what I said," Newly replied in a hushed whisper. "I went back to the jail and Festus and Robert are gone! And, there's no signs of a struggle or anything!"

"Well, that don't make no sense," Doc said looking from Matt to Newly. "Festus wouldn't bust Robert out of jail, would he?"

Matt sighed aloud as he wondered what the hill man was up to now. "Newly," he said with a nod. "Saddle some horses and get Burke to come along. Let's see if we can't get to tracking them."

Festus rode beside the one called Burt while Robert rode next to the other man. The hill man's mind was formulating a plan as the four rode out of town toward the gorge. His concern wasn't for himself but for his son. If he engaged the two men in a fight, Robert could easily get caught in the middle and Festus wasn't about to take a chance like that.

"We'll stop here," the unnamed man said next to Robert as he stopped the horses. "Burt, go get the wagon and hitch up them horses. Remember, we got to make this look like an accident."

"Sure thing, Chet," Burt replied with a smile. "I remember!"

"Accident?" Robert said looking at the man named Chet. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Yer awfully curious bout how yer gonna die, ain't ya Doc?"

"Guess, you could say, out of morbid curiosity. I'd like to know," Robert said with a smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough," Chet said bemused when Burt rode toward them in a wagon.

Newly followed the tracks from behind the jail and out of town until he stopped and looked at Matt and Burke. "There's more than two horses here, Matt."

"I see at least four," Matt said as Newly nodded.

"Which means, Festus didn't break Robert out of jail," Burke said relived as Matt nodded.

"But, it also means that they're both in obvious danger!" Newly said concerned.

"Yeah," Matt said in frustration. "And, I can guess who's got them and why!"

"Alright, whiskers, it's your turn," Chet said waving his gun at Festus before he looked up at Burt. "You got the Doc tied up good and tight?"

"Yeah," Burt replied with a half laugh as Chet nodded.

"Don't ya think the Marshals gonna find it strange that we're both tied up to the wreckage of this here wagon?" Festus said scrunching up one eye.

"Mister," Chet said with a grin. "By the time they get to you, yer gonna be crow bait! They ain't gonna be looking for no ropes! Now get on up there next to your son before I put a bullet in ya!"

Festus complied only because he simply couldn't see any other way of getting past what Chet and Burt had planned without himself or Robert getting killed over it.

After Burt tied his hands to the seat of the wagon and walked away, Festus looked at Robert. "How's yer ropes?"

"Pretty tight, what about yours?"

"Same, but I'm workin on em," he said while moving his hands back and forth.

He stopped when Chet went to the front of the wagon where the horses had been hitched and slipped a hood over the head of each horse.

"When they find the wreckage of your wagon in the gorge, they'll just think you lost control or a wheel broke," he said looking at Burt. "Right?"

"Yep," Burt said smiling broadly. "You had a good idea, Chet!"

"Yep," Festus said stalling for time. "You got it all thought out don't cha?"

"Sure do," Chet said proudly. "With you two dead, they won't even be looking at us, right Burt?"

"Right!" Burt said with a laugh. "We'll be free to take Frank's money and go!"

"Frank had money?" Robert asked curiously. "I never knew him to have any money."

"Yeah," Chet said with a nod. "It's what he got for telling that Boston paper all about who you were and where'd you came from!"

"I see," Robert replied shaking his head. "So the only reason you killed Frank and us, is simply over what, a few hundred dollars!"

"You could look at it that way," Chet said with a grin as he raised his hand. "Or, you could say it's our payment for finishing what he started." He said before bringing his hand down onto the rump of one horse.

The wagon lunged violently as the horses raced out of control straight for the edge of the gorge. Festus worked his hands back and forth as quickly as he could to loosen the rope holding him in place as Robert tried to do the same.

"I'm lose!" Festus yelled suddenly breaking free of the ropes before he reached for Robert.

"Jump, Pa!" Robert yelled.

"Not without you!" Festus said pulling on the ropes that held Robert in the seat.

Not far away, Matt stopped his horse and looked at Newly and Burke when he heard a loud noise off in the distance.

"Thunder?" Burke asked looking up into the sky.

"That didn't sound like thunder to me," Matt replied worriedly. "Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

Newly pulled on the reins of his horse and stopped in the middle of the road when he seen two familiar riders approached them. "What are you two doing out here?" Newly said drawing his gun as he looked from Burt to Chet. "I thought, I told you two to stay in Dodge!"

"We was just ridding Marshal," Chet said looking at Burt. "We just took a ride out to the gorge."

Yeah," Burt said with a smirk. "We wasn't planning on leaving.

"Well that's good to know," Newly said looking at Burke. "And just to ensure you won't, I'm going to have Mr. Burke here take you two back to Dodge and lock you up! Now hand over those guns!"

Robert rolled to his side and held his head as he looked around slowly before sitting up. When his hand came away bloody, he pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and placed it against the wound. Trying to stand, he fell to one knee when a sharp shooting pain coming from his left ankle indicated that he'd hurt it while jumping out of the wagon.

"Pa," he said gritting his teeth. "Where are you?" After getting no answer, he stood slowly and then pivoted around in search of his father. "Pa," he yelled again in panic but Festus wasn't there. Limping to the edge of the gorge, he steeled himself to look over but jumped back when a rock loosened and rolled away under his feet. "No," Robert said stumbling back. "He can't be down there! He's got to be here!"

Disoriented from his head injury, Robert didn't trust himself to wander to far away but the urgency to find his father won out over his own physical pain and discomfort. He finally found Festus lying on his side against a large boulder not to far away. "Pa," Robert said relived before rolling his father onto his back.

Festus opened his eyes slowly before letting out a gurgled gasp which immediately stilled Robert's heart. "Pa," he said in anguish as blood slowly seeped from the corner of the hill man's mouth. The physician in him knew, whatever the damage was, it was internal and away from any medical facility's, there wasn't anything he could do about it. "I'm so sorry," Robert said slowly before putting a hand behind his father's head. "This is all my fault."

Festus grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard before he meet Robert's eyes. "Not yer fault," the hill man said in a raspy voice as his eyes pleaded for Robert's understanding. "Don't blame yerself."

The words tore at his heart as he let his tears fall. "I promise to see those two hang!" Robert said angrily as Festus closed his eyes. "Pa," he said before gently putting a hand on his father's chest.

Matt and Newly's horses pounded the ground as they rode hastily toward the gorge. Neither man knew what they would find when they got there, they just knew it was urgent that they did.

Stopping their horses at the edge of the gorge, Matt looked around before he pointed. "There they are," he said sliding off his horse as Newly did the same.

Julie watched anxiously as Doc tottered around the ward. Dressed in trousers and a comfortable shirt, he looked like any other patient instead of the well known doctor he had become. "Go slowly, Galen," Julie said worriedly as Doc smiled.

"Don't you worry about me," Doc said with a smirk. "I'm just trying to get my strength back so I can start helping out around here again."

"You know what Robert said, that's going to take time," Julie said encouragingly as Kitty walked in.

"Well, look who's up," she said smiling gently as Doc looked in her direction.

"Are they back, did Matt and Newly find them?"

"Not yet," Kitty said quietly. "Nathan brought back the two men they think took Robert and Festus but Matt and Newly are still out looking for them."

"I sure hope they're alright," Doc said swiping nervously at his mustache.

Matt and Newly raced over to where Robert was still kneeling beside Festus. "Robert," Matt said reaching the young physician first. "What happened?"

Robert shook his head as he held Festus against his chest. "They killed him, Matt," he said locking eyes with the ex-marshal before letting out an anguished sob. "My Pa's dead!"

Newly reacted first. Putting a hand on Robert's shoulder, he spoke softly. "Let me help," he said as Robert loosened his hold on the hill man's body.

Matt pulled Robert to his feet and all but supported the distraught younger man while watching Newly look for any signs of life in their friend. When he looked up, grim faced and shook his head in sadness, Matt's heart sank. His friend and the man he had come to know like a brother was gone.

"It's my fault," Robert said looking down at his father in despair.

"No...it's not," Matt said taking a deep breath to quell the rising emotions that he felt. "Those two in jail did this and they're going to pay for it, I promise you that!" He said, feeling the knot in his chest loosen a bit.

Newly nodded as he joined them. "We need to get back to Dodge," he said gently. "There's a farm not to far from here. I'll see if they'll let me borrow a wagon to bring Festus home."

"Yeah," Matt said looking back at Festus. "The sooner, the better."

*April Fools Peeps! :) did y'all think I would really kill off my favorite character? Although, it does make for a intense storyline! So with that being said, I'd like to do a vote! All those in favor of keeping this chapter, say yes and those opposed say no! I'll do what the majority wants!*


	20. Chapter 20

While Newly rode to the nearest farm for a wagon, Matt retrieved a blanket to wrap Festus body in. "Did your father ever tell you how we met?" Robert nodded as Matt shook out the blanket and gently laid it over the body of his friend. "Back then," Matt said quietly. "I thought he was the most untrustworthy man you could ever meet. But now, I'd trust him with my life a thousand times over."

"I know, he felt the same way about you, Matt," Robert said sadly as he dabbed at the gash on his head. "Just tell me one thing?"

"What's that?" Matt asked with a heavy sigh.

"Those two in jail, they are going to pay for this, aren't they?"

"As long as I got anything to say about it, they will!" Matt said firmly as Robert nodded.

"I don't want them to hang out of revenge, Matt," Robert said evenly. "I'm only interested in seeing justice for my Pa."

"I understand," Matt replied. "And that will come but in the meantime, we have to think about Abelia and the kids."

"Yeah," Robert said softly. "I'm going to make sure they're taken care of."

"We all will," Matt said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's what he would have wanted."

Abelia stepped into the ward with Abby just in time to see Doc on his feet. The physician smiled as Festus youngest daughter raced over to climb on Julie's lap.

"Well," Julie said looking up in surprise at Abelia. "This child isn't a baby anymore, she's a young lady."

"I'm not a baby," Abby replied petulantly. "But, Ma says, I'm not grown neither."

"That's right," Abelia replied exasperated. "That child turns more and more into her father every day."

"Well, of course she does," Doc said with a smirk. "It's just pure stubbornness!"

"That's right, Doc," Abelia said with a grin before her face became somber. "They're not back yet, are they?"

"They will be," Kitty said reassuringly. "Don't you worry. Matt and Newly will handle it."

"I know," Abelia said quietly. "I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Festus."

Robert sat alongside Newly as he drove the burrowed wagon back to Dodge. "You alright?" Newly asked as Robert shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah," Robert said thoughtfully. "My pain is nothing compared to how painful my Ma's pain will be." Newly nodded as Robert continued. "I want to bring him to the hospital first, Newly. So my Ma can have a private place to see him and I can clean him up before we bring him to Crump's place."

"Sure," Newly said understandingly. "I'm here if you need help."

"Thank you," Robert said sullenly. "But, this is something, I have to do myself."

Twilight had already fallen and everywhere they looked, street lamps were being lit as Matt rode ahead of the wagon. Newly stopped in front of the hospital's doors as Matt dismounted and met them. "I think...I'd better go inside first," Robert said meeting both their eyes. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Matt shook his head no as Robert started to limp toward the front door. "Robert," Matt said going to Robert's side. Wrapping an arm around the young physician, he looked over at the Marshal. "Stay with the wagon. I'll be back shortly." Robert gratefully accepted Matt's help as Newly nodded.

Matt opened the front door as he supported Robert's weight. As they stepped inside, Kitty and Vera were coming out of the kitchen. "Matt," Kitty said going to his side as Vera went to Robert's.

"Are you alright?" Vera asked as Matt led the younger man to a chair.

"I will be," Robert said meeting their worried looks. "Where's my Ma?"

"She's upstairs with Doc," Kitty said looking from Robert to her husband's somber look. "Matt, what's wrong? What's happened?" She asked looking back to Robert. "Where's Festus?"

"He's in the wagon outside," Robert said quietly. "I got to go see my Ma before they bring him in."

"No," Kitty said putting a hand to her mouth as Vera started to cry.

Robert stood up and walked slowly toward the stairs as Matt put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "What are we going to do, Matt?" She asked emotionally.

"Just what we've always done," he said grimly. "Just be there for each other."

Robert forced himself to climb the stairs to the ward where Doc had been since his surgery. His heart sank when he heard Abelia and Abby giggling with Doc and Julie. He stood outside the door for a moment to get his thoughts right when Abelia stepped out and surprised him.

"Robert," she said looking him up and down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied with a quick nod before grabbing her hand. "I'm fine, Ma."

"Good," she said gently squeezing his hand. "Is your Pa at the jail?"

"No," Robert said softly before taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, Ma. But, it's going to hurt you and that's the last thing I've ever wanted to do."

"Robert," Abelia said looking into his hazel eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's about Pa," Robert replied. "He got hurt awfully bad today, Ma."

"He's been hurt before," Abelia said with a wiry grin. "Is Matt and Newly bringing him in?"

"Yes, but this time was different," Robert said when she went for the stairs. "This time, there wasn't anything I could do."

"Wasn't anything you could do?" Abelia asked thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me. He's alright, isn't he?"

Robert shook his head slowly side to side before he met her eyes. "He's gone, Ma."

Doc shuffled toward the door of the ward as Abelia let out a distraught cry. "What's happened?" he asked when he saw Robert trying to comfort his step mother.

"Doc," Robert said leading Abelia toward him. "I need a sedative, quick."

"No," Abelia screamed. "Please, it can't be true! Bring him here! I want to see him!"

"I will," Robert said gently as Doc returned with a glass. "But, I need you to calm down first," he said with a nod aimed at his mentor. Doc sat down next to Abelia and wrapped an arm around her as Robert handed her the glass. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Doc looked up at Robert as Abelia, subdued by grief, took the glass and drank it. "I'll have Newly and Matt bring up Pa now," he said slowly backing away.

Abelia put her head on Doc's shoulder as Julie came and knelt beside her. "It can't be true," she said sadly as she held Abigail tightly.

Robert returned a short time later looking more somber and defeated than Doc had ever seen him to be. "He's in the surgical ward," Robert said with a nod toward the door.

"C'mon honey," Doc said helping Abelia to her feet before looking at his wife.

"We'll stay here," Julie said looking down at Abby's bewildered look. "We'll be just fine."

Robert smiled, he was grateful for the help. It was hard enough to try and explain what happened to Abelia let alone having to look into his baby sister's eyes while he did. "Thank you," he said kindly before leading Doc and Abelia into the next room.

Festus was lying extended on the table, still enveloped in the blanket they had wrapped him in as Abelia slowly approached. Robert slowly pulled back the top of the blanket to uncover his father's face for her to see. Abelia closed her eyes and turned away as Doc came forward.

"Wait a minute," Doc said noticing the hill man's color wasn't quite right. Looking at the time, he said. "How long ago did you say this happened?"

Robert glance absently at the time while he shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say at least four hours or more. Why?"

Doc flipped back the blanket and wrapped his fingers around Festus wrist. "What are you doing, Doc?" Robert asked curiously as the older man swiped at his mustache before he went to the nearest cabinet and opened a drawer.

Pulling out a stethoscope, Doc returned to the table. "I don't suppose you bothered to do an exam?"

"For what?" Robert said disapprovingly. "He's gone!"

Doc smirked as he used the stethoscope to listen to the hill man's chest. "I can barely hear a pulse," he said shaking his head. "Anyone else surly would be a goner but not him."

"You mean, he's not dead?" Abelia asked looking from Robert to Doc.

"No, he's not," Doc said putting a hand on his friends forehead. "For what ever reason, he's still fighting."

"But, I didn't feel anything or hear anything," Robert said looking down at his father in awe. "He went limp in my arms! How could I have missed it?"

"Easy," Doc said with a nod. "Excessive blood loss slows down all the organs to almost the point of stopping. But for now, the question is, how are we going to keep him alive?"

*The consensus was the same all around;) *


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't start with me!" Doc yelled as Robert followed him into the ward where everyone waited for word of Festus condition.

"But, Doc! You're really not fit to operate!" Robert said looking to Newly for help. "He can't do a surgery that's going to take several hours! He just got on his feet!"

Doc was livid. "And what about you?" He said looking the younger physician up and down. "Don't think, I hadn't noticed your hobbling around here. That ankle's probably broken and that gash on your head is going to require eight, maybe ten stitches! And if I were to make an educated guess Doctor, I'd bet money that your not only lightheaded but dizzy! Which are all symptoms of a concussion. So who's unfit for surgery now!"

Newly smirked as he looked at Robert. "Sorry, I'm with Doc on this one."

"Thanks," Robert said taking a seat as Doc patted his shoulder.

"Let Newly fix you up and when you're feeling up to it, you can come in and help me finish," Doc said with a nod before looking at their friends. "We think the bleed stems from the spleen. Not moving him for so many hours caused it to clot and saved Festus from bleeding to death but something's got to be done to stop it from starting again."

"I know you can do it, Galen," Julie said reassuringly as Doc took a deep and steady breath.

"It's not going to be easy," he said looking at his friends. "Robert and Abelia are both aware of the risks involved. There's a very real chance that he still won't make it but I owe it to him to at least try."

Newly carefully inserted the needle for the last stitch and then expertly tied it off before applying a salve and bandage to Robert's forehead. "Now, I'll take a look at your ankle," he said wiping his hands as Robert sat up.

"I don't think, I broke any bones, I'll be alright if you could just wrap it."

Newly nodded before going to pull what he needed from a cabinet in the clinic as Abelia walked in.

"You alright?" She asked in a gentle and subdued voice as Robert nodded. "You?"

"I don't know," she said worriedly. "I feel, numb."

"I know what you mean," he said as she came to stand beside him. "I know this is hard on you but I also know Doc. And, he isn't going to give up on Pa."

"I know," Abelia said quietly as Robert gently smiled.

"Newly and I are going to dress now and join him in surgery. As soon as we're done, I'll come get you."

Matt went to his office to write up the charges on Chet and Burt before dropping them off at the jail. Burke was still on watch when Matt walked in. "I'm glad to see you," Burke said as Matt handed him the charges. "Attempted murder," he said looking over the pages as Matt nodded.

"Let's hope, I don't have to change it to murder," Matt said as Burke nodded in agreement.

"You haven't heard anything then?"

"No, Doc's still in there," Matt replied worriedly as the door to the jail opened. The judge took a step back as two well dressed gentlemen walked in.

"Judge Dillon?" The first man asked as Matt nodded. "I'm Doctor Morris and this," he said looking at the short and portly man next to him. "Doctor Anders. We've been sent from the Boston University regarding Doctor Robert Clomley Haggen. We understand, you're representing him?"

"That's right," Matt said crossing his arms. "How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"We'd like to talk to Robert first before we open up our investigation and we wanted your permission to do so."

Matt smiled as an idea entered his mind. "You know, I think that's an excellent idea. The sooner the better! Let me walk you both to the hospital myself."

"Oh, excellent," Anders said as Morris nodded. "Doctor Ward told us about the hospital he helped build here."

"Yeah, we're pretty proud of it," Matt said with a nod toward Burke. "I'll be back later."

Leaving the jail, Matt walked with the two men to the hospital. Upon entering though the front doors, the judge saw Julie, Kitty and Abelia all seated in the foyer.

"Matt," Kitty said as she stood up along with Julie and Abelia.

"Doctor's, Anders and Morris," Matt said with a nod toward the lady's. "My wife, Kitty and Doctor Adams wife Julie and Doctor Haggen's mother Abelia Haggen."

"Lady's," Morris said as Anders nodded.

"These Doctor's are here to investigate Robert's medical malpractice," Matt said grimly. "They want to see Robert right away so I figured, now would be as good a time as any."

"They're still upstairs," Kitty said meeting Matt's eyes with a confused look as he nodded.

"I'll take them," Matt said turning to the two men beside him. "Follow me please, gentlemen."

Kitty, Abelia and Julie watched them leave before they all three looked at each other. "What's he doing?" Kitty wondered aloud.

Abelia shook her head as she spoke. "I don't know," she said fretfully. "I just hope it doesn't distract them from helping Festus."

Matt brought the two visitors into the room that Doc and Robert used to change and ready themselves for surgeries. Finding two extra gowns, he handed one to each doctor. "I believe you'll need to put these on. Robert and Doctor Adams whom you've come to investigate are currently in surgery together and I don't think they'd let me get away with letting you two in unprepared."

"But," Anders said looking from Matt's bemused look to Doctor Morris beside him. "We were told Doctor Adams was near death!"

"And that Robert caused it, right?" Matt asked in exasperation as the two men nodded. "Go ahead, see for yourself that what you've been told is wrong!" After both doctors dressed, Matt showed them to the surgical ward and stood outside as they quietly stepped into the operating room.

"I almost have the spleen," Doc said looking at Robert over the rim of his glasses. "How's he doing, Newly?"

"Respiration and heart rate are both down, Doc," Newly said from Festus head. "Better hurry!"

Doc nodded as he looked down into Festus chest cavity. "I'm making the final cut now, Robert. Be ready because this is going to be a heavy bleeder and Festus can't take much more blood loss."

"I'm ready," Robert said as he positioned himself to take over.

"There it is," Doc said removing the organ while Robert worked to quickly control the bleeding.

"Those slip knots you showed me have sure come in handy, Doc," Robert said as the older physician helped with the suturing.

"It does make it faster to close up but I'm still worried about the amount of blood lost," Doc said shaking his head. "I think we should try your salt water injections on him."

"I was thinking about that myself," Robert replied with a nod. "I'll make some up if you can finish closing?" He said looking at Doc with added concern. "I want you to rest afterward, you look done in."

"I'm alright," Doc said absently. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"I know but I'm not taking any chances," Robert said sternly. "You're going to rest."

"I will," Doc said with a wiry grin. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Robert gave him a gentle smile before he turned around. It was then that he noticed the two visitors standing just inside the door. "Doctor Anders, Doctor Morris," Robert said stunned as Doc looked up equally stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Robert," Morris said stepping further into the room. "We've come to observe your work."

"You mean to condemn me, don't you?" Robert said curtly brushing past them to gather what he needed.

"Now, you know better than that," Anders replied. "You were one of the best and brightest pupils I had."

"Well, thank you," Robert said sheepishly. "But that didn't stop the school from investing me, did it?"

"That was a mistake, yes," Morris said evenly as he watched Doc work. "Doctor Adams, you've made quite a recovery."

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated by the newspaper," Doc said in a huff.

"I can see that now," Morris said looking no at Anders. "I see no reason to further this, do you?"

"No," Anders replied before meeting Robert's eyes. "We'll talk some more after you've finished here."

"Alright," Robert said with a quick nod toward the door. "If you'll see yourselves out, one of my friends will show you to the hotel."

After the two men left, Doc looked at Robert. "You were awfully short with them, son."

"And," Robert said angrily. "I don't recall asking for their permission to do what I think is necessary in my own practice, Doc! What right have they got to judge me?"

"Unfortunately, that diploma you've got gives them the right to a certain degree but I agree with them," Doc said with a nod. "The investigation was a mistake."

Robert nodded before he looked at Newly. "I'm starting the salt water injections now, let me know if there's any improvement."

"I will," Newly said watching as Robert inserted the needle in the large vein at the crock of his father's arm. After the first few full syringes, he smiled broadly as Doc stepped away from the table. "Heart rate just went up," he said as Robert sighed deeply.

"I knew it would work," Robert said looking at Doc. "It just had to!"


	22. Chapter 22

Newly helped Robert finish up with Festus before they transferred him to the same ward that Stambridge was in. "Mr. Stambridge," Newly said once Festus had been transferred to a bed. "I'm here to tell you, we've got the two men in custody that were working with Tanner."

"You do?" Will asked as Robert came over to stand beside the Marshal.

"It's true," Robert said looking over at the bed Festus was in. "They tried to kill my father and I. They told me they killed Tanner for the money he got for selling my story. I guess he wanted your help to get his revenge on me for getting him out of my mothers life so many years ago."

"They're the ones that killed Tanner then?" Will asked as Newly shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't have the evidence to support that yet but we're working on it with Robert's help."

"Well, if I can help in any way, you just let me know," Will replied in relief before breaking into a broad smile.

"I'm sure we'll need you to testify at their trial," Newly remarked before heading toward the door. "If you need me Robert, I'll be at the jail."

"Thanks, Newly," Robert said looking down at his father's prone form. "I think, he'll be alright. Can you let Abelia know on your way out that I'll come get her once I've got him settled in."

"Sure," Newly said with a slight nod.

Stambridge watched as Robert tenderly tucked the blanket around his father before taking a seat next to him. "Hey, Doc," he said as Robert looked up. "Sorry about what happened to him. Those two are gonna pay for it, I promise you that."

"I hope so," Robert said before taking Festus pulse. "He didn't deserve this."

Newly bounded down the stairs of the hospital and stopped when Kitty, Abelia and Julie stood up. "We're done," he said gently before meeting Abelia and Julie's worried looks. "Doc's resting and Robert said, he thinks Festus will be alright."

"Thank god," Abelia said with a sigh. "Thank you, Newly."

"Your welcome and Robert said, he'd come get you once Festus was settled in," Newly said before heading toward the front doors. The Marshal figured, it was time to pay a visit to Matt about bringing murder charges against Chet and Burt for Tanner's murder but something in the back of his mind just didn't feel right about the whole situation. Why would Chet and Burke kill Tanner over a few hundred dollars and then stage such an elaborate plot to kill Robert and Festus? It just didn't make any sense to him. Newly stopped when he seen Matt leaving his office presumably to head that way.

"Marshal!"

Matt spun around and his eyes widened in surprise as an older but still attractive blonde woman hurried toward him clearly in an agitated state.

"You have to stop him! He's going to kill my son!"

"Who?" Matt said looking past her but there was no one there.

"Will Stambridge," she said excitedly. "He's going to kill Robert!"

"What?" Matt asked as the sound of a gun went off inside the hospital. Matt looked up and yelled! "Newly! The hospital!" Turning back to the woman, he said. "C'mon April."

Newly drew his gun before he bolted back inside the front doors of the hospital. Kitty, Abelia and Julie quickly huddled together for safety as Newly ran inside and up the stairs. He didn't have time to consider who the strange woman was that had approached Matt, his only concern at the moment was the life of his friend's.

Racing breathlessly into the ward where Festus and Stambridge had been placed, he skidded to a stop when he seen Doc bent over Robert and Stambridge on the floor. Checking the gunfighter first, he grimaced when he saw a single gunshot wound to the man's back and Doc's old hand gun lying nearby.

"What happened?" Newly asked as the physician cradled Robert's head and shoulders.

"Stambridge was trying to strangle him," Doc said looking down at the red marks around Robert's neck. "He almost succeeded!"

Newly shook his head in disbelief as Robert moaned before opening his eyes. "Doc," he said raspy voiced.

"Take it easy," Doc said slowly letting him sit up. "Don't try to talk."

Robert took a deep breath and coughed a couple of times before he looked at Newly. "He dead?"

"Yeah," Newly said before giving Doc a sideways glance. "He's definitely dead."

Robert nodded before rubbing his neck. "Why," he asked looking from Newly to Doc as both men looked bewildered.

"I can answer that, Robbie."

Robert froze. The voice was familiar but one he had not heard in ten years! Looking up, he seen the woman standing in the doorway. Her body silhouetted against the light. Stepping further into the room, with Matt beside her, Robert's eyes narrowed and his heart pounded as the woman smiled gently. "Ma," he said before darkness enveloped him.

*To be continued in my next story*


End file.
